Nakama!
by short-pants
Summary: Follow the mishaps and adventures in West City with Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bra, Uub, Pan and many other DBZ characters as they try to live "normal" lives in West City! Rated for language and sexual content. No pairings just yet, hints and flirts of a few... Read and Review!
1. Bra Starts Her New Life

**Author's Note:** Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, Uub and Pan are all living off one another in the heart of West City. This parody follows the gang through massive mayhem, family trouble, past and future romances, fights, laughter, tears, and surprises in all shapes and sizes as they learn what it really means to be friends. If you figure out the parody, you get a cookie.

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

"There is nothing to report guys… He's just a coworker!" explained Marron. She sipped her latte as she chatted with her friends. They were posted at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop just a West City block away from her first ever apartment in the big city. It had been a long time coming for her – she had been saving every cent since high school just to be able to move out of that small house on that tinier island. Trunks smirked at her comment while Uub nudged her.

"Come on Marron," teased Uub. "You are actually going out with a _guy_. He has got to be defective or something. Mistaken maybe!" She playfully slapped his arm. Uub stuffed half a bagel in his mouth and grinned. To be honest, Marron could not have survived the last three plus years in this city without them.

"Be nice."

"Yeah Uubu, be nice," Trunks finally spoke up. He turned to Marron with a gleam in his eye. "What is it though – does he smell? Does he smell AND have bad hygiene?"

"Relax guys – it's for sure not a date. We are just going to see a movie and may grab a bite to eat – and definitely not having sex," Marron laughed at her two friends. They just love giving her a hard time about anything they can these days. Trunks smirked at them from across the table. He leaned over, winked at Marron and said to Uub,

"Well, it definitely sounds like a date to me." Uubu laughed as Marron shook her head.

"I need another cup if I have to handle both of you this morning." She got up and walked over to order from Yajirobe.

"Bring me a cookie!" Trunks ordered as he began typing away on his laptop. Marron waved in his general direction acknowledging his request. Yajirobe grumbled as he handed Marron her order.

"Say hi to your dad for me," Yajirobe told her. She smiled at him and turned to walk back to her friends. Marron noticed a familiar face that walked through the door.

"Goten!" Marron called to her friend. He looked at her glumly and followed her to the booth she was sharing with the others.

"…Hey." Goten mumbled as sat down next to Trunks and across from Marron. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Did it just get sadder in here or was that just me?" Uub chided. Marron nudged him softly.

"What's wrong Goten?" Marron asked, concerned for her friend. Goten looked up at her with his sad eyes.

"It feels like someone used a rolling thunder punch on me ten times today," Goten said. "I don't want to deal with her anymore!"

"Cookie?" Trunks offered. Goten didn't even budge, which was very unlikely for him - especially when there is a cookie on the line. Marron glared at Trunks and pushed her coffee Goten's way. He graciously accepted it and then returned to sulking.

"Valese moved out of their apartment today," Marron explained to Uub. "Don't worry Goten, you'll be moved out of there soon enough too."

"Sorry about that man," said Uub. Goten nodded in his general direction.

"Thanks guys - I'll be fine," he promised. "Really, I hope she's happy." Marron rolled her eyes.

"No you don't Goten," she replied.

"You're right Marron, I don't!" Goten raised his voice and slammed his fist on their table. Trunks looked up from his computer.

"To hell with her!" he said to Goten. "She left you – don't put that on yourself."

"I told my mom and dad last night – they weren't too surprised to find out she was cheating either - they were surprised to find out she left me for Tien of all people," Goten explained. "I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know anyway? She is beautiful, she was really into me for some time… I can't figure out what happened!"

"Alright Goten," Uub interrupted. "I know that you are feeling a lot of pain currently. You are pissed but you are still hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?" He sent Trunks a mischievous look.

"Party time!" Trunks and Uub said in unison. Marron laughed at the two men.

"Come on, Goten, it'll be fun!" Marron urged. Goten sighed and shoved Trunks' cookie in his mouth.

"Let's rage bud! You're single! Let's see those hormones!" Trunks laughed.

"You guys just don't get it. I thought she was the one – hell Marron and I were talking about going to pick a ring out in a few months. We had a great place together and now –"

"TRUNKS!" a female voice burst into the coffee shop. Trunks' glasses slid down to the tip of his nose as a young blue haired woman sprinted excitedly up to their booth. He groaned as she approached. "You are here! Oh my gosh! This secretary really gets you big brother – she knew exactly where you were. And Marron is here?" Bra squealed as Marron got up to hug her.

"Can I get her some coffee too Marron?" Yajirobe asked. Marron pointed at Bra and mouthed _de-caff please_ to him.

"What can I do for you little sister?" Trunks questioned. Bra grinned at him as she scooted into the booth next to Marron. Goten waved a small wave to her and returned to putting his head in his hands.

"So – mom's mad. But I made dad laugh! So that was interesting." Trunks' eyes grew wide. Bra nervously giggled.

"What did you do now Bra?" Trunks groaned.

"Well, I was sitting in mom's office trying to help her with some of her book keeping. You know, family business." Bra began. "As I entered in some financial stuff, that really makes zero sense to me... The more and more I entered the data in, the more I realized that I need to do something more with my life!" Yajirobe brought Bra's beverage out to her. She bowed her head and accepted the cup. "I am sick and tired of being shadowed by mom, Capsule Corp, everything! I told her I didn't want any more to do with her company. I need to branch off on my own – maybe become an actress or an interior designer or something… Anything! The possibilities are endless!" The four other adults in the booth snickered. Bra was _completely_ clueless. "What?" She looked at them all curiously. "Was it something I said?"

"I think you have a phone call to make Bra," Trunks replied. Bra frowned.

"I know. Trunks, can I call Mom from your place?"

"I have to be on my way, actually. Big meeting with a potential client later this afternoon." Trunks explained. He shut his laptop and shooed Goten out from the booth. "I want no part of this anyway. Good luck, dear sister." He kissed the top of her head, handed Yajirobe a bill and waved to his friends as he practically flew out the door. Bra sighed and placed her head on her hands, mimicking Goten. Marron placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"My apartment is just down the block, Bra. You can call her from there."

"Thank you Marron!" Bra sobbed as she over dramatically hugged her from where they sat.

.

Goten, Uub and Marron all lounged on her couches that surrounded the television in her living room. They were lumpy, but very well kept and quite comfortable really. Nothing matched in her apartment – she had to put it together with what she could afford but it definitely wasn't lacking in style. When Uub first visited, he already lived in the apartment across the hallway. Uub coined it "effortlessly hipster Chic and classy." Marron thought she liked that but still wasn't sure.

"Mommy, I just can't do it anymore! I'm sorry – it makes me feel like a mindless drone!" Bra pleaded with her mom on Marron's iPhone. Marron glanced her way, but thought it best to stay out of it, as Trunks did. She turned her attention to her television – Goten put it on the African Safari special.

"That zebra has no idea poor thing," she shook her head as she watched a lion prowl towards it.

"Mmm.. Sustenance!" joked Uub.

"He's getting closer…" said Goten. "Get him already!"

"I say he gets away." Marron flung a bill onto her yellow coffee table. Goten smirked at her.

"I'll take that bet." He flung another bill onto her table. "Come on lion – get that zebra!"

"No zebra! Get away!" Marron urged the television.

"Come on lion!"

"Run away zebra!"

"Oh!" Uub, Goten and Marron all cheered in unison. Marron triumphantly grabbed her winnings off her table.

"Come on Mommy, please would you listen to me?" begged Bra. "All of my life, everyone has always said 'Bra, you're just like your mom! Just like her!' And today, I finally asked myself, 'Am I? What if I don't want to be just like you? What if I want to be like… dad? Or an actress!'… No, mom, I don't want you to make a call – I want to do it on my own! Look mom, ultimately, it's _my_ life! … Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Marron then." Marron raised her eyebrows at Bra's comment.

"Well, I guess I have a new roommate now – sorry Goten," Marron joked.

"Mommy, it's _my_ decision! … Fine, maybe I don't need your money! Wait! Mommy! I said _maybe_!" Bra gazed down at Marron's phone. "She hung up on me…" Bra burst into tears so Marron walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Just breathe Bra. Calm down, please. Think happy thoughts!"

"Puppies and rainbows!" Goten chimed in.

"Chocolate ice cream!" Uubu called in.

"Bra, you'll get through this. You're only 21, right? You have your whole life ahead of you. This is probably for the best, you know? You finally have independence! Take control of your own life." Marron reassured her. Uub got up from the couch and walked over to the women.

"And hey, you need anything at all, you can always come to Uub," he flirted. "I just live across the hall – Goten will now most likely be moving in with me but he's away a lot so…"

"Seriously Uub?" Marron questioned her friend. Uub scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Stop hitting on her! She's taking control of her life today!" The door buzzer rang. Goten jumped up to answer.

"Please – never again. That sound is brain shattering. Just come up," Goten instructed.

"This is, um, Akira."

"Oh no! It's already almost seven?" Marron jumped up from the couch and started towards her room. "Let him in Goten!"

"Who's Akira?" Uub inquired. Marron blushed as she waltzed into her room looking for something to wear.

"Akira Akira?" Goten yelled to Marron from the living room.

"Yes!" she shouted neck deep in her closet.

"That guy finally asked you out," said an amused Goten. "Dear Diary… Akira finally asked me out!"

"Stop it Goten!" Marron said as she walked back into the room with her black dress in hand. She stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes widened when she saw Bra.

"Bra, wait, I can reschedule my date if you need me."

"No Marron, go!" Bra smiled at her friend and took a seat next to Goten.

"Are you sure?"

"Well…" Bra's voice choked but then she started to giggle. "No! Go! It's Akira Akira!" Marron smiled at her friend. At that moment, Akira knocked. Marron rushed towards the door and opened it for him.

"Hi! Akira! Come in! This is everyone…" she gestured to Bra, Uub and Goten as he stepped into her apartment. "…and everyone this is Akira!" Marron ushered him towards her friends. "Please, have a seat. I promise I'll only be two seconds." Akira nodded towards her and she disappeared back into her room.

"Hey Akira – word of advice – Marron really likes it when you rub her lower back in the same spot over and over and over again until it starts to get a little red," Uub lied.

"Shut up Uub!" Marron called from her bedroom.

"So, Bra – what are you up to tonight?" Goten asked as he turned his attention to Bra.

"Well I was going to go to that benefit dinner for Capsule Corp but my mom basically disowned me, so nothing!" said Bra.

"Your brother got out of it too. He and Uub were going to help me move my stuff into his apartment if you don't want to be alone tonight," offered Goten. Bra gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Goten, you've always been so kind to me. I think I'm just going to hang out here tonight – I've had a really long day," said Bra. Goten nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay sure."

.

Goten heaved the heavy box into the moving truck and walked back up to his old apartment. He found Trunks and Uub disassembling his bed frame so he went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Do you guys want something?" he asked.

"Beer!" Trunks and Uub said in unison. Goten opened the fridge and grabbed the last six pack of amber lager. He sighed and pulled a beer out to inspect it. Trunks and Uub walked into the kitchen behind him. Trunks grabbed a bottle and handed it to Uub before grabbing one for himself. They heard Goten begin to sniffle.

"This was our favorite beer together," Goten sniffled. "She let me pour it into her mouth upside down when we watched movies on our couch that she took."

"Come on Goten," urged Uub. "If you're going to start this stuff again, I am out of here."

"Yes," Trunks agreed. "Please – don't spoil _all_ our fun."

"Since she got the couch, the mattress, the bigger TV and most of the furniture… What did you get? Uub asked. Goten looked up from his sad beer at his two friends and smirked.

"You guys!"

"Oh shit…" Trunks groaned. Uub nodded sullenly.

"You got screwed, my friend!" agreed Uub.

"Oh my god!" laughed Trunks.

.

"Oh my god!" laughed Marron. She was sitting at a table for two with her handsome date Akira. The dress she chose for the evening was a little tight, so she skimped on her dinner and downed her third martini.

"I know, it's disgusting how much of an idiot I am! I really should have figured it out after the fourth 2 a.m. phone call from some dude named Botan. I mean, who does that anymore anyway?" Akira explained.

"Goten, the guy who buzzed you in, he's a great friend of mine. He's going through the same thing right now and he's such a mess! Any tips I can pass along to help him through it?" Marron asked as she playfully played with the toothpick holding her olive. Akira smiled and nodded.

"Tell him to try to accidentally break something that is really, and I mean really, valuable to her."

"Her leg?" Marron said in all seriousness.

"No!" Akira shook his head and laughed. "I meant something more like what I did – I ruined her favorite, and most expensive, pair of shoes. A little oil and grime goes a long way!"

"You actually ruined a pair of shoes?" asked Marron. "Wow! The worst thing I ever did was key his car!"

"Oh Marron, you're such a bad ass!" Akira joked. "Steer clear of you!" Marron smirked triumphantly.

"Damn right."

.

It took most of the night, but the three men managed to move all of Goten's belongings into Uub's apartment across the hall from Marron's. The three sat in the living room, each with a beer in their hand, contemplating their next move. Goten closed his eyes and sighed heavily after thoughts of Valese popped into his head.

"Come on Goten," Uubu urged again.

"Look, buddy, you have to understand. Between Uub and me, we haven't had a relationship last longer than a Tic-Tac. You, however, had the love of a beautiful woman for five years! Five years of closeness and sharing…. And at the end of it all, she ripped your heart out and _that_ , my friend, is why we don't do it!" Trunks said. "Wait, I don't think that was my point…"

"You know what the scariest part of this whole ordeal is? What if there's only _one_ person for everyone?" Goten sighed again. "I mean, what _if_ you get one – and that's it?"

"Woah, Goten – what are you talking about? _One woman_? That's like saying there is only one kind of bagel for you!" said Uub. "Let me tell you something, Goten. There are a lot of different kinds of bagels out there – there's plain. There's everything. There's everything with cheese. There's blueberry. You can eat them toasted with cream cheese or just shove them in your mouth like I do. This could be the best thing that ever happened to you! Welcome back to the single life! Grab a knife and let's get some bagels!"

"And by bagels, Uub means ladies, obviously," Trunks clarified. Goten looked down on his beer in confusion.

"I know you're trying to help guys, I really appreciate it. Now I don't know if I'm horny or hungry," Goten said as he half smiled at his friends. " _Grab a knife_." He repeated Uub's words to himself and his smile grew wider. "Do you _know_ how long it's been since I grabbed a knife?" Trunks and Uub chuckled.

"Great story!" Trunks exclaimed. "I must be on my way – it's June and I got a date with… Chika? Chiyo? Chika? Oh man…" He looked over to Uub.

"Chiyo has cats and Chika is the screamer," Uub helped remind Trunks. Trunks nodded and got up.

"Right thanks! I'm out of here!" Trunks waved and saw his way out of their apartment. Uub turned to Goten and they clinked beers.

"Uub, honestly, the thing is even if I could get it together enough to… I don't know, ask a woman out… Who would I even ask?" Goten sighed and downed the last of his beer.

"She's out there Goten. You'll find her." Uub smiled and finished the last of his as well.

.

Bra carefully placed the coffee pot back onto the burner and grabbed the full mugs she just filled. She placed them in front of Trunks and Uub and smiled.

"Can you believe this Trunks?" Bra asked. "I'm making coffee! I've never made coffee before my whole life!"

"Congrats little sister," said Trunks as he grabbed his mug, not looking up from his laptop.

"Amazing!" Uub said a bit too enthusiastically. Bra smiled at him and turned away. Trunks and Uub both took sips at the same time and grimaced. Too strong – _way_ too strong.

"You know, if I can figure this silly thing out, there really isn't anything I can't do!"

"Oh look! Dumb and Dumber are here," Marron joked as she walked into her kitchen. She waltzed over to Bra and hugged her. "Good morning roomie." Bra's eyes widened as Akira entered into the kitchen as well. Uub snickered and nudged Trunks who finally looked up from his laptop. Marron left Bra's side to grab Akira's hand and led him to her front door.

"Good Morning Akira!" Uub and Bra exclaimed to the man. Akira half waved and smiled at the gang in the kitchen.

"Ah, Akira is it?" Trunks asked as he got up from his chair and walked over toward the two. He shook his hand firmly. "Trunks Briefs, I don't believe we've met before." Marron rolled her eyes at him and pushed him back towards the kitchen. She turned her attention to Akira and smiled.

"Thank you, Marron, for everything." Akira said and kissed her cheek. Marron blushed and squeezed his hand.

"Stop… We'll talk later." Akira kissed Marron and left. She turned around, red faced, and looked at her friends. "What?" she asked them.

" _That_ wasn't a real date?" Trunks asked her. "What the hell do _you_ do on a real date?"

"Shut up all of you. Put my kitchen back in order." Marron demanded. Bra grabbed the mugs and rinsed them out in the sink. Uub pushed in his chair, along with Bra's. Trunks packed up his laptop in his bag and shoved his glasses in his suit pocket.

"Alright children, I need to get to work. If this deal isn't signed by tomorrow night, I think mom will suffer her first heart attack." Trunks said as he walked over to Bra and kissed the top of her head. "I will _not_ say hi to mom for you when I see her." Bra groaned at the thought as she watched her older brother leave. She turned her attention back to Uub and Marron as they made their way into the living room.

"Do you both have jobs too?" she asked as she plopped onto the couch.

"I own my own dojo across town," Uub proudly reported. "Goten works there part time too."

"We all have jobs," Marron said as she sat down next to her. "That's how we _buy_ stuff."

"Speaking of – it's about time I headed there myself! If you'll excuse me ladies," Uub stated. He patted Marron on the head as he headed out the door. Marron turned to Bra.

"So how are you today? Did you sleep alright?" she asked. "Bra, I can't stop smiling!"

"I can see that!" Bra laughed. "It's like you got a totally botched face lift or something!"

"I know!" exclaimed Marron. "Akira is just so perfect and polite and handsome and sweet… ugh!"

"You're in _trouble_ Marron!" Bra said happily.

"Big time!" she laughed with Bra. "Okay, I really need to get ready for work and try to not think about him all damn day."

"Good luck! Oh and wish me luck too!"

"Why?" Marron questioned. Bra grinned.

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to get a job thingy!" Marron giggled at her friend. Bra was definitely trying – and she'd be there for her every step of the way.

.

Marron rushed into the studio and slammed down her bag. Her boss would kill her if he knew how late she was today – thankfully he's away on business in North City. Still, she had a lot of work to do but she couldn't get Akira off her mind. Today was already seemingly impossible.

"Marron!" She grimaced and turned towards the person calling her name. It was her prying associate from England, Danielle.

"Hey Dani," she chuckled and waved. "Welcome back! How was your trip home?"

"You had sex, didn't you?" Dani declared. Marron's eyes widened excitedly.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Marron I totally hate you. I'm clipping my great uncle's toenails and you're getting screwed!" Dani exclaimed a bit too loudly for Marron's taste. "So are you going to tell me who?"

"You know Akira."

"Akira Akira? Oh yeah, I _know_ Akira." Marron's heart skipped a beat with Dani's answer.

"You mean you know Akira like I know Akira?" questioned Marron. Dani giggled back.

"Are you kidding me, girl? I take credit for Akira! You know, before me, Akira couldn't get it up for two years!" Dani laughed and sat down as Marron's heart sank into her chest.

.

"Marron, of course that was a line!" Uub exclaimed. Goten, Trunks, Marron and Uub were back at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop later that evening. Marron hid her face in her hands, discouraged.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would anyone do such a thing?" Trunks looked up from his laptop and grinned.

"Would you like a more sophisticated answer or would _'to get you into bed'_ suffice?" he asked. Marron threw her napkin at him and buried her face back into her hands.

"It must be me. I'm wearing a huge sign that lets assholes, dogs and morons with emotional problems know that I'm super easy!" complained Marron. "I honestly thought Akira was different…" Trunks snickered.

"Marron, I can't believe you didn't know that was a line…" he playfully jabbed at her. Marron stood up and slammed Trunks' laptop shut. "Hey!" Goten and Uub laughed at the two.

"Come here Marron, let's hug it out," Goten offered. Marron walked over to him and let him encircle her with his muscular arms.

"Marron!" Marron grimaced again and turned towards the person who called her name. Bra strode into Yajirobe's with arms full of shopping bags and boxes. "Guess what!"

"You got a job?" Trunks asked, surprised.

"You're kidding me, right big brother?" Bra laughed and sat down next to Uub. "I'm trained for absolutely nothing! No one would give me the time of day."

"And yet, you're surprisingly okay with that?" questioned Uub. "I worry for your sanity."

"You would be too if you walked into West City Mall and everything was fifty percent off!" Bra motioned to all of her bags and purchases.

"Bra, you know me too well," Uub joked as he got up and made his way to the barista bar.

"And how did you pay for all of this?" Marron asked. Bra smiled nervously.

"Um, my credit card…"

"And _who_ pays for that?"

"Um, my mom…" Bra said, accepting her defeat. Marron grabbed Bra's purse and bags and headed out the door. "Wait! Marron! Don't!" Bra rushed after her friend. The three men stared at each other for a minute.

"I have _got_ to see this," Trunks said. Goten and Uub nodded in agreement and they rushed out following them.

.

Marron spread all of Bra's wallet contents across her kitchen table. She handed a pair of scissors to Bra and smirked.

"Marron, this really isn't necessary. I mean, I can always stop charging these anytime I want!" she pleaded. Marron, Goten, Trunks and Uub all shook their heads at her.

"Come on, Bra. You can't live off your parents your whole life," said Marron. Goten nudged the blonde.

"Give her a break – it can be difficult being on your own for the first time…" Goten reminded Marron.

"Thank you Goten!" said Bra.

"You ready?" Trunks asked his little sister.

"I'm not! How can I really? Come on guys, I really can't do this!"

"Yes you can Bra!" urged Marron. "I know you can!"

"Yeah, you made coffee this morning! You can do anything!" Uub exclaimed.

"Cut, cut, cut.." Trunks began and everyone else chimed in. "Cut, cut cut.." Bra opened the scissors, grabbed her first card and made her first cut.

"Great! Let's just leave it at that – it's more of a symbolic gesture anyway…" Bra pleaded. Marron laughed as she picked up the pieces on the table and showed them to everyone else.

"That's your access card to Capsule Corp Bra!" Marron called her out. Bra groaned and closed her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it." One by one, Bra cut up her credit cards. With each cut, they cheered her on. She could get used to being around them, that's for sure. When she was done, Goten grabbed the scissors from her and Marron gave her a big hug.

"Welcome to the real world Bra! It sucks – but you are going to love it!"

.

Hours later, with Bra passed out on the couch, Marron found herself cleaning up after their mini celebration. Uub and Goten retired to their man cave across the hall as Trunks sat on his laptop at her kitchen table.

"You can crash here if you want," Marron offered grabbing the cookies off the table and sealing them. Trunks looked up and smiled at her. He shut his laptop, folded his glasses and put them in his laptop bag.

"No, I need to go home sometime," Trunks answered. He got up, stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "I still can't believe you didn't know that was a line…" Marron playfully slapped his chest as she strode past him to put the cookies back in the pantry.

"Trunks if you bring it up one more time, I'm going to have to point out that I think you're jealous…"

"Me? Jealous of _that_ guy?" he laughed. "Nah, I have you right where I want you Marron." She eyed him cautiously as she exited her kitchen.

"Good night Trunks."

"Night gorgeous."

.


	2. Trunks Begins Smoking Again

**Author's Note:** Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, Uub and Pan are all living off one another in the heart of West City. This parody follows the gang through massive mayhem, family trouble, past and future romances, fights, laughter, tears, and surprises in all shapes and sizes as they learn what it really means to be friends. If you figure out the parody, you get a cookie.

Special shout out to xconversegirl99x for leaving the first review ever.

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

"I'm appalled at what I'm hearing here Marron," Goten glared at his blonde friend. They were joined by everyone at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop because it was Bra's first day at her new job. Marron couldn't afford to have Bra staying at her apartment rent free so she asked for Yajirobe to offer her a job for the time being. Bra excitedly accepted – of course it's only temporary until she finds something better.

"What?" teased Marron. "I said you have a nice ass Goten… It's just not a great ass." Goten shrugged Marron's comment to the side.

"Marron, you wouldn't know a great butt if it came up and bit you!" he argued.

"Well there's an image for you," Trunks said not looking up from his laptop. Bra skipped over to the group with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Would anyone like anything from the bar? More coffee or a bagel, Uub?" she offered. Trunks and Uub caught each other's glance.

"Did you happen to make the coffee or are you just serving it?" questioned Uub nervously.

"Just serving today."

"I'll take one," Trunks chimed in. Uub nodded.

"Me too!" Marron and Uub said in unison. They looked at each other and yelled. "JINX!"

"Yes!" Marron was a second faster than Uub. He cursed under his breath and crossed his arms. "Do you get a break soon Bra?" Bra beamed at her and nodded excitedly.

"I'll be right back with your order!"

.

After Bra got off work, the gang headed back to Marron's apartment for dinner where she served them a fantastic Mexican style dinner complete with all different kinds of enchiladas, tacos, rice and beans. It was her little way of helping Bra celebrate her new adult life – and keep the boys happy and fed.

"What men don't get is that for us women, kissing is just as important as any other part of it." Bra boasted to the gang. Marron nodded in agreement. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, Bra. You can't be serious." Trunks struggled with his sister's ideas sometimes, but now that Marron was chiming in, it was ridiculous.

"She's right Trunks," agreed Marron. "Everything you need to know is in that very first kiss."

"Absolutely!" said Bra.

"For guys, kissing is our opening act! It's the lame band that does its song and dance that we have to sit through before the main attraction begins!" Goten explained.

"Yeah, and it's not like we don't find the song and dance entertaining," Uub continued. "That's not why we bought the ticket in the first place!" Trunks decided to put his two cents in.

"The problem happens _after_ the main attraction ends," he said. "No matter how phenomenal the event was, women are always begging for the lame band again." Marron walked over to Trunks and grabbed his plate.

"Word of advice boys: Bring back the _lame_ band," she said as she collected the rest of the empty plates. "Or next time, you'll find yourself home alone, watching the _main event_ on the television." Goten, Trunks, Bra and Marron all laughed in unison. Uub looked around the table confused.

"Um… We're still talking about sex, right?" he asked.

.

The next day was Saturday. Marron's parents had plans of visiting her in her new place that very evening. Her mother was always critical of her choices but allowed her to make her own none the less. Trunks and Uub were hanging around, trying to catch grab any bite of free food they could. Marron frantically ran around her apartment that afternoon, straightening up and making things perfect. The less Marron's mom could point out wrong about her living situation, the better. As Trunks was glued to his laptop, Uub turned on the African Safari special again.

"Oh look!" Uub laughed. "It's the zebra part again! Your favorite Marron!" Marron frowned when she glanced at the television and grabbed the remote off her yellow coffee table.

"…I've already seen this!" she exclaimed as she turned it off. She noticed Trunks finishing the last of his lemonade and grabbed the empty glass from him. "You're through with that!" She rushed over to the kitchen to wash it. Trunks looked up and shrugged.

"Sorry Marron, the _swallowing_ slowed me down…" he chided and eyed her retreating form worriedly.

"Whose ball of paper is this?!" she screamed from the kitchen. Uub smirked at Trunks and responded:

"That's definitely mine! I wrote a note to myself in your kitchen, then I realized I didn't need it. So, you know I balled it up and…" Marron popped her head out from the kitchen and glared. "….well now I wish I was dead." Uub sunk into her couch glumly. Marron walked back over to the men and grabbed the mismatched throw pillows. She stretched the material out to fluff the stuffing.

"Marron calm down," Trunks gently chided her from his laptop. "I'm pretty sure you've already fluffed that pillow before…" She glared at him. "…but it's fine!" Marron sighed and plopped next to Uub.

"Sorry guys, I know I'm being crazy. But my mom is even crazier and I can't give them _any_ more ammunition than they already have…" Marron ran her hands through her hair, exhausted.

"Yeah and we all know how horrible a parent can be to their child about the flatness of a throw pillow," Uub joked and poked her with his elbow. "Calm down Marron – it's going to be okay. You're kind of scaring me with your chaos." Trunks got up and kissed the top of Marron's head.

"Just breathe, I promise it's going to be alright," Trunks said as he walked toward the bathroom. Bra, flustered as well, was just coming out as they bumped into each other. "It's like we're living together again - ugh!" He raised his hands to her. She brushed past him and went straight for the couch.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Bra yelled as she threw the pillows off the couch and dug into the cushions. "Marron I lost my grandmother's necklace! My mom is going to _flip_ if I' don't return it to her!" Uub groaned as he watched Bra undo what Marron had just redone.

"Easy Bra, we will help you find it, _won't we guys?_ " Marron motioned to Trunks and Uub to begin looking. "When did you have it on last?" Trunks dropped to the ground to look underneath the rug and couches as Uub searched the tables and stands.

"I know for sure I had it this morning," Bra recollected as she retraced her steps. Marron, Uub and Trunks started following her around and searching where she went. "When Marron and I were in the kitchen showing me how to make a casserole and…" Bra paused when she realized where it was and turned towards Marron slowly. "Ohhhh don't be mad…"

"You didn't." Marron flew to the refrigerator and grabbed her precious casserole out from inside. She examined it through the bottom of the glass pan but found nothing. Bra nervously laughed as Trunks and Uub grinned from ear to ear.

"Now Marron," Trunks started towards her and grabbed it out of her hands. "Let us show you the _right way_ of searching for a necklace in a casserole." He placed it in the middle of her kitchen table. He turned around and grabbed three forks, setting them right next to the pan.

"No – no I can't watch," Marron cried.

"Uub, Bra, grab a fork. We are going in." A knock sounded on her door. Marron gave them a look as she turned away to answer it, knowing full well they have to destroy it to find it. As she opened the door, she heard Bra exclaim that she found it. Maybe she can reorganize the noodles and make it look more presentable not. Her mother isn't even here and it's already 'strike one.' Goten looked at her with sad eyes from the doorway.

"…Hey." He mumbled as he shuffled into her apartment.

"What happened?" asked Marron as she closed the door behind him. They made their way to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I ran into Valese and her new boyfriend today – rather her new fiancée, Tien." Goten sighed and rested his head on his hands on the table. Marron patted his back and hugged his hunched over form.

"What?" Trunks asked. "She left you for that guy? He's old and weak." He spat as he continued to eat Marron's casserole. Goten grumbled something back at him from his spot on the table.

"You're not helping, Trunks." Marron chided. Goten looked up and sighed.

"No, it's fine. I just thought it would be easier by now."

"It will get easier," Bra chirped. "You'll see." Trunks flung the fork into the now empty casserole pan and clapped, grinning.

"Marron, another fantastic meal!"

.

Krillin and 18 arrived at Marron's apartment that evening promptly at 6:30. Marron begged Bra to give up her Saturday night so she didn't have to endure this alone. In turn, Marron promised to Bra that she wouldn't hold the whole casserole thing over her head and instead, ordered food in from the best sushi place in all of West City. Of course, her mother chided her that sushi was 'too easy.' Strike two!

"How was the trip Mr. and Mrs. Chestnut?" Bra politely asked that evening at dinner. 18 smirked and nudged her husband.

"Oh it was great actually! I finally talked 18 into letting me buy a better, and faster, hovercraft. It was smooth sailing the whole way."

"Daddy, you bought a new hovercraft? That's wonderful!"

"Your mom actually got us a great deal on it," 18 said as she turned to Bra.

"Oh really?" asked Bra.

"We saw her the other day. She mentioned your new endeavors actually," 18 stated as she dipped her piece into a small bowl of soy sauce. "Of course we already knew because Marron informed us. But really, leaving everything behind must have been so _difficult_ , Bra. And just to become a barista at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop?"

"What is that supposed to mean mom?" Marron set her chopsticks down and looked at 18. The older woman gently touched her napkin to her lips.

"Nothing! It's an _expression_ , daughter."

"No its not…"

"Now, now," Krillin chimed in. "Don't take that the wrong way girls. We all care for you two deeply. You're both independent – Marron you always have been! Even when you were my little girl with no nose – and you turned out just fine! Although you would read all alone in your room for days at a time and your _word search puzzles_ … Anyway, Bra you are in great hands with my daughter around. Bulma knows this and I made sure to put in a good word for you." He patted Bra's hand on the table and they returned to their food.

.

"…Your mom is really that bad, huh?" Uub asked Marron the next evening as they sat around in Yajirobe's Coffee Shop. Bra had her first closing shift so they all stayed a bit later than usual. Marron sighed into her latte and nodded.

"She fluffed that pillow I fluffed four times – I knew it wasn't ever going to be perfect. Strike three happened at the end of the night when my dad's new hovercar got a tiny ding in it because my neighborhood obviously isn't safe now..." Marron complained. She downed the last of her beverage as she watched Bra walk up to them.

"All right guys, I kind of have to do my job now and close up shop…" Bra smiled. Trunks looked up at her and smiled back, shutting his laptop closed.

"Great job, dear sister. Place looks great!" He got up from his seat, folded his glasses and slid them into his laptop bag. He held his hand out to Marron and helped her off her seat.

"Uub, you're an only child too right? Are your parents this… merciless?" Uub laughed at his blonde friend.

"Well I did have an imaginary friend most of my childhood," he confessed. "I'm pretty sure they preferred him to me anyway…" Uub, Trunks and Marron made their way to the front door.

"Lights please!" Bra called from behind the bar. "I'll see you back at home, Mar." Bra grabbed the wiping towel from under the counter and started for the table they were just seated at. Goten walked out of the bathroom just in time.

"Woah I've never been in here when it's this dark!" Goten yelled. Bra motioned to herself.

"I'm over here!" Goten walked towards her. "I'm just cleaning up. They just left a second ago - you can still catch them."

"Nah, I can wait for you. You shouldn't walk alone to your apartment anyway. Do you need any help?" offered Goten. Bra breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed the broom from the wall and handed it to him.

"Oh thank you!" Bra exclaimed as she plopped down on a nearby chair. Goten smiled as he started to sweep.

"Anyway, um… Are you nervous about seeing your mom again tomorrow Bra?"

"Just a little…"

"Uh huh…"

"Well, a lot actually."

"Uh huh…"

"Got any advice for a girl fresh out on her own?"

"Tell Bulma the truth – tell her how happy this makes you. Maybe she'll back off for a while. It's a good thing Vegeta is on your side though. Definitely use that as your advantage," advised Goten. Bra nodded as she watched him sweep.

"Goten, when did things become so damn complicated?" sighed Bra.

"You got me." They were silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"Remember when you and Trunks were in high school together and each morning you guys had to drop me off at school before you went?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you think after all of that you'd know what you want to do with your life? You'd have it all figured out by now... The perfect job, meet someone, fall in love and that'd be it…" The words just tumbled from Bra's lips. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to work out?" Goten stared at her as she spoke. "Goten?" He shook his head and nervously smiled at her.

"Uh yeah, of course. I thought that way too."

"How did I even end up here?" Bra sighed as she leaned onto the armchair. Goten placed his hand on the same armchair and leaned closer to her.

"I keep asking myself the same question…"

.

The next morning, Bra walked into her mother's lab like she always had – around the corner from her bedroom, down the hall and to the left. There were a few things she still needed from her old room so Bulma agreed to let her get a few things before they briefly chatted.

"Hey Mom!" She greeted her as she strolled in with her box of things. "I said bye to daddy and I put the last of my clothes I'm taking in the car. I'll take this stuff to the new place and Trunks agreed to drive the car back here tonight – I hope you don't mind." She noticed that Bulma was poured over the books that Bra used to take care of for her.

"Come on in Bra!" Bulma looked up for a moment and smiled at her daughter. "So how are things?"

"Great, I'm doing great! The new job is great, apartment is great. You look great!" Bra stated nervously. Bulma leaned back in her office chair and looked over her daughter. "How are things here?"

"Fine."

"Great to hear mom." Just then someone walked in to Bulma's lab behind Bra. She spun around and saw Pan. "Hey Pan! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, helping your mom with stuff." She smiled as she set Bulma's tea in front of her.

"You did perfect with these numbers Pan!" Bulma exclaimed at the younger girl. Pan beamed as she sat in the chair adjacent to Bulma.

"Listen, Bra – I really am happy for you," Bulma admitted. She picked up her tea and took a sip. "When you first left, I was about to disown you. Your father and I discussed it more in further and we want you to be happy, honey. You're our only daughter – you deserve every ounce of happiness." Bra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks mom, that's exactly what I needed to hear," she replied, fighting back tears in her eyes. She fumbled for the necklace in her pocket and handed it to her mother. "I know how important this is to you, so here." Bulma accepted the trinket from her daughter.

"Well, thank you for giving it back."

"I must be off – my shift starts soon. Pan, if you're ever in the city, let me know! I'm sure Marron would be delighted to see you as well." Bra bowed her head respectfully towards her mom and smiled at Pan.

"Hmm… I may just take you up on that offer," Pan told her excitedly. Bra waived her hand and walked out of the lab.

.

Marron, Uub, Trunks and Goten all waited for Bra to begin her shift at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop. She had started straight away so they tried to be there as much as they could to show their support. Trunks sat on his laptop, typing away while Uub and Goten dissected Marron's last date.

"He told you what?" Goten asked laughing. Marron stretched her hand out in front of her face and spread her fingers.

"He said it's the same as the distance from the tip of your index finger to the tip of your thumb," she explained. Trunks even looked up at her comment. They all stretched their fingers out and gauged the distance between the two extremities. Trunks smirked and showed Marron.

"Can I use either thumb?" He joked. Marron giggled as Goten and Uub eyed each other.

"You two are weird," Uub commented. Just then, Bra burst through the front door, excitedly.

"You guys are never going to believe my luck!" she exclaimed and sat down next to her brother. "So I was balancing my checkbook – wow, never thought I'd have to do that like ever." The gang chuckled at Bra and she blushed. "Anyway, I checked that balance against the one online and there's an extra $750 in my account!" Uub almost spit out his water.

"Are you sure Bra?" he asked. She nodded excitedly. "That's a lot of money…"

"I know! This is one thing that I am like _really_ good at! I double checked it and honestly, I can't figure out where it came from!" Bra explained. Marron shook her head.

"Bra that money isn't yours; wherever it came from…" Marron warned.

"What are you talking about Marron? Keep it, Bra!" said Goten, waiving Marron away. Marron glared at him.

"Goten, it's not hers. She didn't earn that. If she kept it, it's like stealing!" Marron retorted.

"Yeah, but if she spent it, it'd be like shopping," Trunks mimicked Marron and winked at his sister.

"Okay, okay guys," said Bra. She pulled her apron out of her tote and tied it around her neck and waist.

"Think about it, Bra. Let's say you bought a fantastic new pair of boots, right? Every step you'd take, they'd scream at you, 'Not Mine! Not Mine!' Wouldn't they fit better and feel nicer after you've _earned_ them?" Bra rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I get it Marron, I'll go to the bank on my lunch – I would never be able to thoroughly enjoy my _new boots_ with your moral compass influencing me like that," concluded Bra as she stood up and pulled her notebook and pen out of her apron's pocket. Trunks stood up and felt his pockets.

"I'll be right back… I, uh, need to make a call. Bra can you bring me a tall coffee with…"

"Don't tell me – let me get it! A tall coffee with a splash of creamer. Marron you want a latte?" Marron nodded to Bra and she grinned. "Goten, decaf right? Uub bagel?"

"You know us too well," Goten grinned at her. Bra winked and headed behind the counter.

"I have to get out of here in fifteen – I have to change for my date!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about his finger idea, Marron," Uub shook his head at her.

"Yeah, how are things going with _Fujita_?" Goten asked.

"He's nice," Marron smiled. "We're having fun."

"When do we get to meet the guy?" inqured Uub. Marron nervously crossed her legs the other way. Bra was back with their orders.

"Latte for Marron, everything bagel is Uub's, decaf for Goten – where's my brother gone to?" Bra looked around for Trunks. Marron and Goten grabbed their drinks as Uub shoved half the bagel in his mouth.

"He went outside to make a call or something," Goten told her. Bra peered out the window and found Trunks, with his back to the window, smoking.

"What!? When did this start again?" she exclaimed as she set his coffee down next to his laptop. She rushed outside and yelled at him. Trunks put his hands up in defense and shook his head at her. They yelled at each other for a moment, then saw that Marron, Uub, Goten and Yajirobe were all curiously staring. Trunks dropped his cigarette and smashed it with his shoe. Bra pulled him inside and sat him down. "What are you doing to yourself Trunks?" Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I think your boss needs you Bra," he grunted. Bra was fuming at him but knew he was right. Defeated, she drug herself back to behind the barista bar. Trunks watched her retreating form and then turned his attention to his friends, agape at the scene.

"What is going on?" Marron asked.

"Alright, caught red handed. I started smoking again…"

"I can't believe that Trunks! You've been so good for three years…" Goten said. Uub shook his head as well.

"Well that cigarette was my reward," Trunks stated nervously.

"Hold on a second Trunks," Marron started. "Remember what you _went through_ last time you quit?"

"So I won't quit this time," he stated. Goten, Uub and Marron all sighed in unison. "Alright, okay, I'll stop." They were all silent. Bra walked back to the gang and handed Trunks a cookie.

"No more, okay?" She looked down at him and he smiled up at her.

"Okay, okay…"

"Good – by the way, Marron… It's almost six, don't you have to get ready for your date with _Fujita_?" Bra reminded her roommate. Marron cursed and stood up frantically looking for her purse. Trunks scooped it up with one finger before she could grab it and smiled at her. She glared at him.

" _Fujita_ huh?" Trunks asked. "When do we get to meet this one?" Marron continued to glare at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Let's see Trunks… How about _never_!"

"Oh come on!" Goten urged and Uub laughed. Bra waived bye to her friend to assist the new customers that walked in.

"Definitely not after what happened with Ebisu…"

"Meeee- suuuuuu Ebiiiiii- suuuuuu…" Trunks, Goten and Uub stated in unison. Marron rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from Trunks.

"Seeee youuuuuu…" she waived as she left Yajirobe's.

.

Marron's date with Fujita went a little later than expected so she had to seriously rush to her studio the next morning. Danielle greeted her associate with a latte and an add-shot. Although this Brit drove her mad occasionally, she was grateful for her helpfulness.

"I owe you one big time," Marron promised as she took her first sip. The warm liquid eased her nerves as she put her bag down. Danielle casually leaned on Marron's working station and waived her off.

"How'd your date go last night?"

"Amazing, Fujita brought me a really great bottle of wine. He used it to try and stay the night, or have me stay the night, but I just couldn't swing it. Too many questions would be raised by my friends," Marron said tiredly. "Bra moving in caused everyone to be at my place all time time. I don't mind it at all, it's just that they always want to _meet_ every guy that I bring home. And Trunks always does his whole _'Trunks Briefs, I don't believe we've met before.'_ "

"That's that hot CEO guy from Capsule Corp, right?" Danielle asked. Marron rolled her eyes and nodded. "I see him on the news all the time – intimidating stare, even with those glasses."

"Yeah, his sister is my new roommate…" she explained. Danielle nodded.

"Go on…"

"I mean, why do they need to meet him? Any time I bring someone home, they're all over them. I mean, they're like coyotes, picking off weaker members of the cattle herd."

"Listen," Danielle began. "As someone who has seen more than her fair share of bad blood, let me tell you – that's not a bad thing, Marron. They're your friends and they're looking out for you."

"And I understand that. I totally get it! I just wish for once I could bring home a guy they _actually_ liked." Marron sighed. Danielle pushed herself off Marron's station and started walking away.

"Understand that the odds of that happening are a _little_ slimmer if they don't get to meet him…" Danielle winked at her and walked away. Marron sighed. _Danielle was right_. _Again_.

.

Marron's day was cut short after her photo shoot cancelled. A wave of relief washed over her when she got the news – the model, Valese, was her best friend's ex-girlfriend and Marron could _not_ stand her. She called Bra and informed her that she was inviting Fujita over to meet her friends later – he was off due to the rain as well. It rained the entire way home, but Marron didn't mind. It was part of her _experience_ in West City. She closed her umbrella as she walked up the steps of her building and made it to her door. She fumbled for her keys but then realized Bra was already home. She found the door unlocked and she pushed it open.

"Let it go, Let it go!" Goten sang at Trunks out on the balcony.

"Hey guys," Marron greeted Uub, Goten and Bra lounging in her living room with the television on. Bra pointed at the sulking lavender haired main outside smoking a cigarette in the rain. "I thought he was supposed to give those up again…" Marron put her things down next to the door and hung her jacket up. She waived at Trunks but he just glared at them as he used a piece of cardboard as an umbrella.

"You can come in Trunks, but your little smelly buddy has to stay _outside_!" Bra yelled to him. Marron sat next to Bra and kicked off her wet boots.

"How did your bank trip go?" Marron asked Bra. Goten started laughing and Uub shook his head, grinning.

"I allowed myself to be influenced by your moral compass and guess what – they credited my account with _another_ $750 because they were _sorry_ for the inconvenience!" Bra laughed. "And, as a free gift, they gave me a brand new tablet!" Marron stared at her roommate in shock. "Can you believe it, Marron? Now I have $1500 and a new tablet!"

"What bank do _you_ bank with?" Marron asked. "Sign me up!" She laughed. She was happy for Bra's good fortune. Sometimes it really pays off when you tell the truth. They stared at the television and Trunks sulking outside until Marron's door buzzer went off. Goten squirmed – he really hated that sound. They all turned their attention to her; Marron felt her cheeks getting hot. "It's him!" She got up and ran to the door. "Who is it?" Marron asked the intercom.

"It's Fujita!" The voice came back. As Marron buzzed him in, Goten shouted to Trunks outside that he was here. Trunks put out his cigarette and came inside. Marron looked at them and closed her eyes.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "Please, _please_ be good and on your best behavior. Remember that you all really, really like me and want me to be happy, okay?" They all nodded and smiled at her. Fujita knocked on the door. Marron turned and opened it. He was a good foot taller than Marron, with deep brown hair and green eyes. "Hey!" She greeted him warmly with a hug. Marron turned to her friends, holding Fujita's hand.

"Fujita this is everybody… Everybody, this is Fujita!"

"Hi," Fujita said timidly.

"Hi Fujita," everyone said back together. Marron knew she had to trust her friends.

.

It was a fun rainy day afternoon. Marron made tapas as the gang got to know Fujita. She opened the bottle of wine he brought her from the night before, as well as a few others. Later in the evening, Fujita confessed that he had an early morning and although he was having an absolute blast, he really needed to get going. Bra and Goten put back the cards they were playing with as Fujita got ready to leave.

"Thank you for coming by today. It was really great," Marron said. Fujita lightly kissed her cheek.

"See youuuu!" Fujita called to the gang. They all said bye to him. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Marron nodded and closed the door after he exited. He turned to her friends who were all staring at her.

"Okay, he's gone. Let's have it." Marron said to them. They all looked at each other smiling. "Who's going to take the first shot?" Everyone paused and looked around. Trunks grinned and stood up.

"…I'll go," he offered. She walked over to them and sat down next to Bra. "Let's start with the way he kept picking at…" Trunks paused with a gleam in his eye. "…Sorry Marron, I can't do this. We all _really_ liked him." Marron was flabbergasted.

"Wh-What?"

"Loved him Mar! Great catch!" Bra gleefully announced and put an arm around her friend. Uub and Goten nodded in approval as well.

"Wait a minute – we're talking about Fujita right? Someone that I am _dating_." Marron eyed them suspiciously. Bra nudged her playfully.

"And Marron, did you notice…" Bra asked as she spread her index finger and her thumb wide. Marron laughed and nudged Bra back. Trunks, Uub and Goten all grunted accordingly.

"Know what was great?" Uub asked. "The way his green eyes glistened when he smiled at you."

"…Fujita is now the yardstick against which all future boyfriends will be measured." Trunks teased. Bra scoffed at her brother.

"What future boyfriends?!" She asked him. "No way, Marron – I think this could be, you know… it."

"Really?" Marron asked Bra surprised.

"Of course," Goten chimed in. "I'd marry him just for his impression of Mr. Satan." Goten puffed up his chest and made Bra and Marron giggle.

"You know what I really thought was great about him?" Uub asked again. "The way he made me feel about myself…"

"Yeah…" Marron, Bra, Goten and Trunks all agreed.

.


	3. Marron's Heart Breaking Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:** Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, Uub and Pan are all living off one another in the heart of West City. This parody follows the gang through massive mayhem, family trouble, past and future romances, fights, laughter, tears, and surprises in all shapes and sizes as they learn what it really means to be friends. If you figure out the parody, you get a cookie.

Special shout outs to **Tiffany7898** and **xconversegirl99x** for their consistent support and admiration.

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Marron carefully sipped her extra hot latte as she read her book in Yajirobe's Coffee Shop alone. Her friends were out with her new boyfriend Fujita. He was also a trained fighter so Goten and Trunks thought it would be _fun_ to see what he could do. Bra just wanted to see him without his shirt on, so she decided to tag along. They were to spar at Uub's dojo so he went as well to make sure they didn't kill Fujita. After they were done, Bra needed to start her shift, so Marron figured she'd meet them here to see how everything went. Part of her had hoped that it didn't turn out well – she started having second thoughts about Fujita lately. As she read deeper into her story, she got lost in it and failed to notice her group of friends walking up to her.

"Hi Marron!" Bra greeted her excitedly. Marron jumped in her seat as she was interrupted. She looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Hey guys, how was the sparring session?" She asked. Goten scooted in next to her and Trunks pulled his laptop and glasses out of his gym bag and sat across the table. Uub walked with Bra to the counter to get his bagel.

"Well..." Trunks smiled playfully at Marron.

"He's awesome!" Goten exclaimed.

"He really knows his stuff," Trunks agreed. "His blows were pretty powerful – for a human."

"He even taught me a thing or two about my stances!" Goten told Marron. She half smiled at them as Uub came to the table and pulled up a chair.

"We talking Fujita?" Uub asked. Goten nodded excitedly. Trunks barely looked up from his laptop as he typed away. "Marron, that guy was trained _really_ well. I may have a new sparring partner! Unbelievable!"

"Well, that's nice…" Marron chuckled nervously. "Can I ask you guys a question?" She fiddled with her hands. "Do you ever think that Fujita is maybe sometimes…"

"What?" Trunks asked. He stopped typing and looked at her quizzically. Bra walked up to their table and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know… A little too… Fujita?"

"Fujita too Fujita?" Bra asked her.

"That's impossible," Uub replied. "You can never be too Fujita!"

"Yeah, it's the, uh, 'innate Fujita-ness' that we all adore," teased Trunks. Goten laughed.

"Personally, I'd take a whole gallon of Fujita!" Goten joked. Frustrated, Marron returned to her book. Bra took their orders and went behind the barista bar. Trunks slammed his laptop closed and stood up with his carton of cigarettes in his hand.

"Hey!" Uub exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going Briefs?" Trunks rolled his eyes at his gaping friends.

"This is so unfair!" Trunks stated. Marron looked up from her book.

"Why is it so _unfair_?" she asked him. "We care about you, Trunks."

"What's going on?" Bra asked as she brought out their orders. Trunks raked his hand through his hair and took off his glasses.

"I have a flaw, guys – big freaking deal," he yelled. "Like Goten's consistently clicking his tongue. And Uub cracks his knuckles! Bra leaves her stuff all over the place and can't make a cup of coffee to save her life! And Marron, what the hell is that snort thing when you laugh too hard?" Trunks looked around at the faces staring back at him. An awkward silence followed.

"…so my knuckle-popping bothers everyone?" Uub asked.

"Well, I could live without it," Bra confessed.

"It's not as annoying as Goten clicking his tongue though, right?" questioned Uub. Goten clicked his tongue in response.

"Don't listen to him, Goten. I know it's because of your allergies," said Marron.

"If I could breathe through both my nostrils just once in my lifetime, I'd be happy," Goten joked and Marron laughed, then snorted a little. Uub's eyes widened and he pointed at her. Marron covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"What was that?! Weird!" Bra laughed at her. "You guys are all insane – I need to get back to work."

"Yeah, because otherwise you may burn the coffee… _Again_." Marron retorted. Bra glared down at the blonde.

"Oh – now I see how it is. The gloves are really coming off now!" Bra yelled at her friend and stormed away. Marron mimicked her behind her back as Goten and Uub began arguing about what was less annoying: clicking your tongue because of serious allergies or cracking your knuckles to warm your hands up for a fight. Trunks smiled to himself as he strolled outside to smoke his cigarette. _My work here is complete_.

.

Marron roamed through the studio in search for Danielle. It had been a busy shooting day and she needed a mental break from Valese and her ridiculousness. One hair out of place and the whole thing turned into complete crap! Not to mention Tien was there hitting on Marron in a weird, obscure way. Marron couldn't believe it. He was an old acquaintance of her father that Valese met at the last fighting tournament. She was the one who caught them getting it on in the sauna. It killed her to have to tell Goten, but Valese refused. Thankfully Tien put a ring on it so Valese finally had to call it off with Goten. Marron turned the corner and found Danielle on her laptop in the lunch room.

"Hey girl, hey!" Marron said as she sat down across from her.

"That Valese is a piece of work, Marron. I don't know how you can handle her!" Danielle answered and Marron chuckled.

"Thankfully she's out of our lives for the most part these days…"

"What's up?" Danielle asked.

"Just curious to see what you're doing. It's been awhile since we've chatted – did you ever go out with a guy your friends all really like?"

"Not really, why?"

"Hm, okay. Well, I'm going out with a guy my friends all _really_ like." Marron confessed. Danielle looked at her confused.

"Wait, are we talking about your friends the coyotes? Is Fujita the bull that got through?" joked Dani. Marron blushed.

"Can you even believe it?" Marron asked and Danielle shook her head no. "I just… I don't feel _the thing_. I mean, they feel _the thing_ … but I don't." Danielle laughed and closed her laptop. She got up and walked around the table.

"Honey if you don't feel _that thing_ , and if you don't, Marron – dump him!" She placed her hand on Marron's shoulder.

"I know," Marron sighed. "This is going to be really hard…"

"Fujita is a big boy, I'm sure he will survive." Danielle left Marron alone in the lunch room.

"It's not Fujita I'm worried about," Marron said aloud to no one. "It's the other four…"

.

Bra's shift was almost over as Trunks, Goten and Uub waited for her to get off from Yajirobe's Coffee Shop. She cleaned off the table where they were sitting and overheard Goten and Uub trying to talk Trunks out of smoking. An idea popped into Bra's head as she snuck Trunks' iPhone out of his laptop bag. She walked over to the corner to make a call.

"Do you have _any_ respect for your body?" Goten asked Trunks. He barely looked up from his laptop as he typed away. "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?" Trunks sighed and finally met eyes with Goten.

"That's it guys, I've had it. Emphysema, heart disease and cancer. Death and destruction. Goten, you and I have survived worse. The gist of it is that smoking is cool, it keeps me relaxed and you both know it." Trunks stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Bra made her way from the corner to Trunks and handed him his phone.

"Trunks – Fujita is on the phone. He wants to speak with you." Trunks' eyes lit up as his sister handed him his phone.

"Hey! Fujita! What's up man?" Trunks said into the phone. Goten, Uub and Bra watched with smug looks on their faces. "Oh, Marron and Bra told you about that huh? Well, yeah I have one here or there." Trunks glared at them and tried to shoo them away. "Well, yeah now. It's not that big of a–" Trunks paused and listened. "Well, that's true." Bra looked at Goten and Uub with a smile. "You know, no one really ever put it like that before. Okay, thanks!" Trunks happily handed Bra back his phone and tossed his cigarette carton in the nearest trash can.

"Damn, he's good." Bra said to Goten. He nodded his head in agreement.

"If only he were a she…" he sighed.

"Yeah…" she sighed. They looked at each other dubiously.

.

Marron trudged up the stairs to her apartment. She had a long day – and she really needed to tell her friends about Fujita. Why did they have to be so emotionally involved with this one out of all of them? Marron's iPhone dinged so she stopped. Another damn kissy face emoji from Fujita – what is up with the emojis? She opened the door to her apartment and found Bra, Trunks and Uub hanging lazily in her living room – Trunks of course on his laptop.

"Hey guys," Marron announced. They all turned to her and smiled. She slammed the door shut a little too loud. Trunks looked up from his computer and glared at her. Marron took a step back, weary of his death stare.

"Can you _try_ to keep it down please?" he snapped at her. Uub chuckled and got up to go to the bathroom. Marron threw her hands up in defense.

"It's about that time again, Trunks – we need to change your nicotine patch," Bra said as she grabbed the box on the coffee table. Marron set her things down by the door and looked in the kitchen for a quick second.

"Where's Goten?" she asked.

"He sat on my glasses earlier so I broke his face," Trunks grunted. "Was that wrong of me?" Bra shook her head at her older brother.

"I think he's across the hall," Bra answered Marron.

"Perfect," Marron sighed and went to go find him. Bra securely fastened the adhesive the Trunks' arm.

"All better Trunks! Want a lollipop?" Bra teased. Trunks sighed and raked his hand through his lavender locks.

"I'm all alive with pleasure now…" he mumbled. Just as Bra sat back down, Marron dragged a sopping wet Goten in nothing but his towel into her living room.

"What is going on?!" he demanded, securing his towel firmly to his waist. Marron sweetly smiled to him as she shut her front door.

"Nothing – I like when we are all here together Goten," answered Marron.

"I could have at least put on some underwear," he mumbled back. Marron ushered him to her couch just as Uub emerged from her bathroom.

"Please guys, we really need to talk," she urged her friends. They all looked at her confused.

"Okay, so it's about Fujita. There's something you all should know…" she began. Marron took a deep breath and continued. "I mean, there's really no easy way to tell you guys but… I've decided to break up with Fujita." Bra's mouth dropped open and tears formed in Uub's eyes. Trunks raised an eyebrow and Goten stood up in shock and horror.

"Is there someone else?" Goten demanded to know as he clutched his towel securely. Marron shook her head and sighed.

"No, it's nothing like that. Things change. People change…"

"So it's over?!" yelled Uub, seriously fighting back those tears. "Just like that?!" He started cracking his knuckles.

"You know, you let your guard down and you really start to care about someone and then just -" Trunks tried to reason.

"Look – I could go on pretending-"

"OKAY!" Uub shouted. Marron grimaced.

"…but that's not fair to me – and it wouldn't be fair to Fujita either. And it's definitely not fair to you guys."

"But who wants fair? Marron I just want things back – you know, the way they used to be," Bra tried reasoning too but Marron sighed and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry guys…" Suddenly, Uub jumped out of his seat.

"Oh – she's sorry! I feel _sooo_ much better!" he yelled.

"I just can't believe it," Bra looked away, stunned. "I mean, the holiday break is coming up – I wanted him to meet the family!" Marron walked over to where Bra was seated and sat down. She took her hand in her own and squeezed.

"I'll meet someone else," Marron said. "There will be other Fujitas.." The group fell silent for a moment, lost in thought. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Marron timidly asked her friends. Trunks broke the silence.

"Yeah, Marron. Hey we'll be fine," he told her. "We're just going to need some time." Trunks sighed and closed his laptop. Marron looked around the room at her moping friends. _Yeah, right. Time._

.

"…wow." Fujita said to Marron, outside her building.

"I'm really, really sorry…" She looked into his eyes and searched for some relief. Fujita squeezed her hand and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it didn't work out too," he agreed. "But I have to tell you, I am a little relieved."

"Re-Relieved?" she asked. Fujita let go of her hand.

"Marron – I had a fantastic time you. You're a great girl and we've had some fun together, but… I just can't _stand_ your friends," he confessed. Marron squeezed her eyes shut and laughed. This was just her luck.

.

Marron walked in from the kitchen and handed Bra a large tub of ice cream. Everyone had their spoons ready as they passed the Neapolitan around.

"Remember when we rented boats out on the harbor…" Bra asked as she took a bite of ice cream and passed it to Uub. "That was fun…" Uub took a bite as well.

"Yeah, he could row all of us together by himself – like a Viking!" said Uub.

"How did it go?" Trunks asked Marron as Uub passed him the ice cream. He took a big scoop out and handed it to Goten, who was lying on the floor next to him.

"Oh you know…"

"Did he mention us?" Goten asked with pleading eyes as he took in a mouthful of chocolate. Marron nodded and pursed her lips together.

"He said he's _really_ going to miss you guys," lied Marron. Goten beckoned her to come down to where he was.

"You've had such a rough day, Marron," he told her. "Come here!" She smiled down at him and got down next to him. Goten grabbed her hand and started massaging it. Trunks exhaled loudly and shot up from his seat.

"…That's it. I need a cigarette," he grunted as he headed towards the door. Bra stood up from the couch and walked over to her brother. She gently pulled on his arm. "I don't care, Bra. I don't care. Game Over! I need the smoke." He gave his little sister puppy dog eyes. Bra patted his cheek.

"If you never smoke again, Marron and I will make you dinner every other night for a month…" Bra reasoned. Trunks sighed, finally defeated.

"As long as Marron does most of the cooking…" he agreed as Bra pulled him back into the living room.

"Wait, what?" Marron asked jokingly. Oh well, it was the least she could do after she broke their hearts anyway.

.

The next day was a big day for Bra – she was to receive her very first paycheck! Marron made her way to Yajirobe's Coffee Shop an hour and a half after Bra started her shift. Goten and Uub had already reserved their usual spot – the largest booth across from the barista bar, next to the lounge by the big window. Marron made her way towards her friends. She was happy to see the café was quite busy this morning.

"Good Morning Marron," Goten said as she sat down next to him. She leaned against him and smiled.

"I was just informing Goten that our apartment is less than one hundred steps from Yajirobe's!" Uub said proudly. Marron giggled.

"You have too much time on your hands," she responded. Marron heard Bra call out her name. She looked for the blunette and found her scurrying up to their spot.

"Look Marron! My first paycheck!" Bra showed Marron her earnings proudly. She pointed to some text on the stub. "Look here! _Bra Briefs_! Hi me!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Goten, Uub and Marron all offered her their congratulations. "I haven't opened it yet, I'm afraid to look and see how much it is!"

"Boo!" Bra jumped, scared out of her mind, as Trunks poked her with his finger from behind.

"That got old ten years ago, Trunks," Bra groaned. She showed him her paycheck after he took a seat.

"Wow, your first paycheck. How exciting Bra," he congratulated his little sister on her mini victory and took the check out of her hands. After he noticed the amount, he handed it to Marron. Marron's eyes bulged as she saw the tiny amount and she handed it back to Bra, without a word.

"It _is_ exciting, isn't it? I earned this! I steamed milk for this, wiped tables, swept floors, and… and..." Bra noticed the amount and her shoulders slumped. "…it totally wasn't worth it, was it?" Goten snatched the check out of her hands and peered at it with Uub.

"Oh, no this isn't bad!" Goten exclaimed. Uub nodded in agreement and chimed in.

"This is your first job, Bra – it really isn't bad for a first job…"

"You can totally, _totally_ live on this." Trunks reassured her. Marron smiled up at her.

"Can you bring me a latte please?" she asked. Bra snapped out of it and smiled back.

"Yeah, of course." Bra returned to the barista bar where Yajirobe was glaring at them.

"By the way, Goten… I know it's a little late, but a client of mine scored Uub and me front row seats for tonight's major sparring event – and we are taking _you_." Trunks produced three tickets out of his suit pocket and slid them on the table towards Goten. "Happy belated birthday, man!"

"Hilarious Trunks, but I turned 27 five months ago."

"So?" Uub asked.

"So, I'm guessing you guys had an extra ticket and couldn't decide which one of you got to bring a date?" Trunks and Uub glanced at each other. "Sorry guys, I can't go. Today isn't a good day for me." Marron groaned.

"Oh, I was really hoping you wouldn't remember."

"How could I not, Marron?" Goten quickly replied.

"What's wrong with today?" asked Uub. Goten looked down and sighed.

"Today is the day Valese and I first… You know, got together." Uub looked at Goten confused. "Sex, Uub. We first had sex today six years ago!" Bra walked up and set Marron's latte in front of her.

"What's going on guys?" She asked. Goten got up from his seat, looking defeated.

"I think I'm going to pass on the fight. I need to go home and think about how she ripped my heart in two for some older guy with a third eye…"

"Because that sounds like so much more fun than a fight – let's all do that!" Trunks exclaimed and threw his hand in the air. Marron and Bra sent him a glare that chilled him to the very bone. Uub stood up next to Goten.

"Come on, Goten! You, me, Trunks – guys night out finally! What do you say big guy?" Uub encouraged as he lightly punched Goten's shoulder. He chuckled at his friend.

"Come on Goten," mirrored Trunks.

"Alright, alright," Goten agreed. "Maybe it will help take my mind of this."

"And Trunks will even buy you a foam finger!" Bra grinned.

"You got it," nodded Trunks.

"By the way Bra," Marron said. "This latte is great – _great_ service today!" Marron motioned for the men to agree with her.

"Oh yeah!" Goten and Uub said in unison. Trunks snorted as they all took out their wallets and tipped her generously. Bra beamed as she scooped up her tips.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else!" Bra offered and walked away. Goten, Trunks and Uub all looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, I think it's about that time to get his boys night started," announced Uub. Trunks began packing up his things, folded his glasses and slid them in his laptop bag. Goten scooped his crumbs into his hand and threw them away.

"Have fun at your big bad tournament!" Marron teased as they left. Since they were gone, Marron decided to check her iPhone. She had a text from Pan – Bra's best friend.

 _Hey Marron. It's Pan! I will be running errands for Bulma this afternoon and I'd love to stop by and see you and Bra if you're available._

Marron pressed 'Call' on her phone. If the boys were going to have a guy's night, the girls should get one too!

.

Bra arrived at her apartment building exhausted and defeated. Her paycheck was terrible although the gang tried to make up for it. She wanted a bubble bath, a mini pizza and a large glass of alcohol – she didn't care what was in it. As she walked up the flights of stairs, she dreamed of her bed and alone time with her tablet so she could just – zone. The minute she opened the door to her apartment, she heard laughing. _Did Marron forget to tell me she was having people over?_

The entire apartment smelled like cookies. As Bra made her way in, she set her things down on the couch and took in the site. Marron had lit dozens of candles, brought a bunch of board games out, fresh flowers, and had snacks of all shapes and sizes as well as carefully crafted martinis just waiting to be drank.

"Welcome home!" Marron called out. Bra spun around and found her roommate and her best friend, Pan.

"Pan – you're here? This is incredible! Is this all for me?" Bra asked in disbelief. Marron laughed and picked up a martini and handed it to her.

"The boys get their fun and we have ours! Plus we get to celebrate Panny's first trip to West City by herself!" Marron cheered Bra's glass with her own. She handed one to Pan. "Be careful, I make these strong!"

"I'm almost 20 Marron, I think I can handle it." Pan said smugly. Bra gulped down her martini and reached for another. "Long day Bra?" Bra sighed.

"You don't even know the half of it."

.

Trunks urged Goten and Uub to their seats. They were front row so they had to show up for the entire fight. Trunks procured a foam finger from a foam finger vendor and handed it to Goten.

"Here we are!" Uub exclaimed. "This is exciting!"

"Almost as exciting as that first night with Valese…" sighed Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just enjoy this with us," Trunks urged. Goten let out a long sigh and placed the foam finger on his hand.

.

"Pan, you should see how far Bra has come." Marron drunkenly sat on her own couch and sipped her 6th martini. They had all changed into tank tops and raided Goten's boxer's drawer for bottoms after the third. They had just got done watching a movie about a girl who defies her family and moves out to the city and makes it on her own. Marron figured it was a perfect move for their girl's night. "No more credit cards, no more asking anyone for anything, she has a job and a roof and a life out here!"

"That's so cool Bra – I'm so…. So so so happy for you!" Pan slurred as she hugged her blue haired friend.

"The other day, the credit card company called for her – they thought she died because she hadn't used it for so long!" Marron laughed and relaxed a bit more on her couch. "Isn't it amazing Bra, this _independence_ thing?" Bra huffed and set down her empty glass.

"Marron, what the hell is so amazing about giving up, like everything, and for what?" Bra said, frustrated. "See, it was a plan. It was a clear laid out life style for me. It was figured out… And now everything is just kind of…"

"Floopy?" Pan offered. Bra nodded. The three girls fell silent.

"So what?" Marron interrupted their silence. "You're not the only one Bra. Half the time, I don't even know where I'm going. You will figure it out at some point – it will all come together and not be…"

"Floopy?" Pan offered again.

"But Marron," Bra looked at her with sad eyes and asked, "what if- what if it _never_ comes together?"

.

"GET HIM!" Goten screamed at the fighters. "Yes! Ha-ha! Not laughing now buddy!" Trunks pulled Goten back into his seat and patted him on the shoulders.

"See, this is all we need. A couple of guys who are beating the shit out of each other that aren't us!" Uub exclaimed and raised his beer to the ring.

"Sit down in front!" A large man complained behind them. Trunks turned around and drunkenly flipped the man off. "What the fuck man?" He started advancing towards him. Goten held Trunks back as Uub tried to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry, man – we are all a little bit drunk right now and we're having a great time. Didn't mean to upset you, we'll keep it down." Uub reached his hand out to the man for a hand shake. Little did he know, Trunks was trying to get through Goten to get to the large man Uub was trying to calm.

"Your purple haired friend better cool it or I'm going to kick his ass!" he threatened. Trunks laughed maniacally.

"You kick my ass? I'd love to see you try!" Trunks threatened. Uub pushed the large man back as he tried to advance.

"Get your hands off me freak!" He spat in Uub's face. He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. "What you're a pussy baby who wants his mommy? Can't keep up with the big boys?" Uub clenched his fist and looked back at Goten and Trunks. They both nodded in unison – Uub gripped tighter and swung a punch towards the man. His fist connected and Uub sent the man flying across the seats. All of a sudden, something smacked Uub from behind and everything went dark.

.


	4. Goten's Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:** Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, Uub and Pan are all living off one another in the heart of West City. This parody follows the gang through massive mayhem, family trouble, past and future romances, fights, laughter, tears, and surprises in all shapes and sizes as they learn what it really means to be friends. If you figure out the parody, you get a cookie.

Special shout outs/bear hugs to my three best reviewers: **xconversegirl99x** , **Tiffany7898** and **Writer'sFantasy**. Love how you all have caught on and keep me inspired. Thank you, honestly, from one writer to another. This chapter is dedicated to you three!

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

"…I remember the moonlight coming through the window …" Goten's voice softly floated into Uub's ears. The back of his head was on fire – he could barely get his eyes to open. He heard beeping and suddenly realized he was in a strange room he'd never been in before.

"What happened?" Uub managed. He heard Trunks and Goten chuckle as his vision came too.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" Trunks laughed. "We tried to stop it, but we were too late. One of the fighters came down and _smashed_ you in the back of the head with your own chair."

"How long have I been out for?"

"About two hours. The nurse just came in to give you a mild sedative," explained Trunks.

"... Valese's face had the most incredible glow that night," said Goten, still in his own little world. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Could I get some sedatives too please?" Trunks called to the nurse.

"Man, enough already," Uub moaned. "What's so great about today anyway? So you slept with her the first time – big deal. You slept with her for _years_ after that!"

"It's complicated…" replied Goten. Uub reached up to feel the bandage on his hand. He began to think the pain he was feeling wasn't necessarily from the crack over the head.

"Well, what then? What is it? That she left you for another man? An older man? With three eyes?" Uub grunted. Goten looked back at his friend in the hospital bed.

"A little louder next time, Uub."

"Then what?" Trunks and Uub asked together?

"My first time with Valese….. Was my first time _ever_." Trunks' mouth fell open.

"You were a virgin until you were 22? How is that possible?" he asked Goten. "How did I not know?"

"Your whole life, you've only been with one…" Uub started until Goten shot him a look.

"Woah – Goten. This fight was a terrible mistake! There was a whole bunch of stuff we could've done tonight!" Trunks laughed and clapped his head on his best friend's shoulder. Goten looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to go find a vending machine." Goten stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Want anything Uub?"

"No man, I'm cool." Goten walked out of the room in search of sustenance. Trunks looked over to Uub.

"I can't believe I never knew that about him – he's only had sex with one woman!" Trunks raked his hand through his hair. Uub winced as he pulled himself up on his bed.

"Well Trunks, I think it's great. You know, it's sweet and romantic…" Uub began. Trunks gave him a look and they both started chuckling.

"You're bull-shitting me right?"

"You really have to ask?" Uub laughed. "The guy's a freak!" Goten walked back into the room and tossed Trunks a candy bar.

"Hey buddy!" Trunks and Uub cheered Goten on.

"Nurse said she'll be in soon to unplug you. Your scan came back good and we finally can go home," Goten said breathing a sigh of relief. It'd had been a long night. He ripped open his candy bar and took a big bite.

.

Trunks and Goten got Uub back to their apartment building with no further interruptions. Before Trunks left for the night, the three men stopped up at Marron's apartment to see how the night turned out for them. The minute Goten opened the door, he wished he hadn't. In the middle of the living room, with pillows and empty martini glasses everywhere, Marron, Bra and his baby niece Pan were _drunkenly_ playing Twister.

"Seriously Marron? I can't leave you alone with Pan for one damn second!" The girls spotted them and toppled over the Twister mat, laughing.

"Come play with us!" Marron begged. Pan pushed herself up off the floor, blushing. "Uub – sorry to hear about your head! You can do the spinning – we've been taking turns but it's really not working out for us as you can see."

"Are you drunk Marron?" Trunks smirked as he walked towards the two remaining girls on the mat. Marron's face turned beat red as she broke out into a fit of laughter. The phone started to ring, so Trunks picked it up. "Chestnut-Briefs residence," he answered. Uub grabbed the spinner from off the floor and sat down on the couch. "Bra – it's your credit card company again." Bra's eyes widened as she scrambled to get up. Trunks handed her the phone and walked back to the game. He flipped off his shoes and motioned to Uub to spin the arrow. Goten laughed as he watched Trunks, Marron and Pan play with Uub directing them.

"Hello?" Bra answered. "Oh yes, no. I know. I really haven't been using it much lately." She paused as she glanced over to her friends.

"Okay, Marron – right food red." Uub instructed. "Trunks – left hand green. Pan – right hand blue. Marron keep your right hand on the green!" Trunks admired Marron's butt in his face.

"We should play this more often!" he laughed as he bumped the top of his head into her bottom. This caused her to lose her balance and topple over onto him and Pan fell to the side laughing.

"..Hm?" Bra asked the man on the phone. She looked over to her friends laughing together – even her brother was having fun. "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for calling." Bra smiled into the receiver and hung up.

.

Later that evening, Goten helped Bra put Pan to bed on his couch in his apartment with Uub, who had retired a few hours before.

"Hey Bra – could I ask you a question?" He timidly asked as she helped cover Pan with a blanket. Bra smiled up at him.

"Of course Goten, ask away." She stood up and straightened her tank top. Goten scratched the back of his head and smiled back.

"I really appreciate your help with Pan tonight – Gohan would _kill_ me if he found out how drunk she got. Ever since he divorced Videl…" Goten cleared his throat. "Anyway – you're always there for me and I really admire you right now, you know taking your life into your own hands and paving your way…"

"Okay…" Bra urged him on. Goten cleared his throat again.

"Would it be okay if I asked you out sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure okay." Bra cupped his cheek. He brushed his fingers against the back of her hand.

"Great." He nodded to her.

"Good night Goten," she winked at him and walked out of his apartment.

"Good night Bra…"

She closed the door behind her and clutched her chest. _Did that really just happen_? Holy crap, her heart was racing. Bra smiled to herself and quietly walked back to her apartment.

"Would you let it go Trunks?" Marron bellowed. "It's _not_ that big of a deal!"

"I just saw it with my own eyes!" he yelled back. Bra closed her apartment door behind her to find Trunks and Marron in an intense conversation in the kitchen. "Bra, that's amazing. She literally reached in there, did one little maneuver, and BAM, pulled her bra right out of her sleeve! As far as I'm concerned, there's _nothing_ a guy can do that comes even _close_!"

"Come on Trunks," Bra laughed at her brother. "You guys pee standing up!" Marron nodded in agreement.

"Well women get to see and play with breasts _any_ time they want. Just look down and they're right there! How you ladies get _any_ work done is beyond me."

"Well men do mean things all the time and they don't even care! I've _never_ understood that!" Marron mentioned. Trunks looked at her triumphantly and responded:

"Multiple orgasms." Marron threw her hands up in the air.

"You're hopeless Trunks."

.

The next morning, the gang all met up at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop so Pan could see where Bra worked – and they all could get some much needed food and coffee. Pan barely lifted her head off the table all morning – the last of her tea went cold. Goten placed a hand on his niece's back and rubbed.

"It's temporary Pan, I promise. As soon as the meds and caffeine kick in, you'll be fine," Goten reassured her. She peered up from her arms and thanked her uncle.

"So, it's Saturday night! Anyone have anything planned?" Uub asked.

"No plans Uub?" Trunks asked not looking up from his laptop.

"Not a one!" He took a sip of his tea. "What about you Trunks?" Trunks peered at him menacingly from his screen. "Maybe… Breaking up with Gen?"

"Damn it Uub." Trunks closed his laptop and pinched the skin between his eyes. His head hurt and he didn't want to discuss this now.

"Trunks, no one likes breaking up with someone," Marron stated. "Just end it and be done – like ripping off a band-aid." Trunks looked up at her with his eyebrow raised. Bra started making her way towards them with their second orders.

"No, I know. It's just so damn awkward," sighed Trunks. He graciously accepted his second cup of coffee from his sister. "She just has no idea it's going to happen. Once I finally work up the gut to end it, there's that horribly awkward moment and I don't have the mental capacity to deal with this today."

"Why do you have to break up with her anyway? Just be a man – stop calling her!" Uub chuckled.

"Does anyone need anything else?" Bra stated a bit loud.

"Oh yeah!" Uub's eyes grew. "Last week Yajirobe had this delicious nutty, chocolate pie cake –" Bra sent him a death glare. "N-Never mind. I'm fine."

"Woah, Bra what's wrong?" Marron questioned. Bra sighed and plopped down next to Pan.

"Mom offered me a brand new convertible hovercraft if I move back in…" Bra stated glumly. "She even called me _young lady_."

"Boy I hate it when mom offers me a convertible and calls me that too," Trunks sighed and shook his head. Bra moved her glare to Trunks. "Did she give you that whole _'You're not up to this_!' thing again?" She nodded glumly.

"Only this time, it was the extended version with three choruses of ' _Hate to say I told you so!_ ' Sorry guys, she just frustrates me!" Yajirobe called Bra over to the bar to cover for his lunch.

"Holy shit. Guys, Isamu just walked in," Uub announced. Marron, Trunks and Goten spun their heads around to look. A blonde woman with dark skin made her way to the bar and gave her order to Bra and sat down at a nearby table. Uub turned back to his friends.

"Wow, being dumped by you obviously agreed with her Uub!" Marron noted.

"Are you going to go over there?" asked Pan as she took a sip of her second tea. Goten got up to use the restroom. Uub nodded and looked down at the table.

"Can't seem to eager," he breathed. "One, Two, Three, Four, FiveSixSevenEightNineTen." Uub pushed-off and walked over to her. Meanwhile, Goten made his way casually over to where Bra was working.

"So, uh, Bra – what are you doing tonight?" he asked, cooly. Bra worked her rag over the counter.

"Big glamourous night planned – Marron is taking me for my first Laundromat!" Bra joked. Goten smiled with her.

"Well that sounds fun – may I join?" He asked. Bra smiled.

"Of course! We're leaving at seven." She winked and turned away from him. Goten felt the heat in his cheeks rise so he quickly turned towards the bathroom. He entered the stall and realized for the first time how sweaty his palms were. He rubbed them on his jeans to try and dry them off. He heard someone else come in to use the bathroom, so Goten quickly finished and exited. He found Uub staring at himself in the mirror.

"Hey – I need a favor." He looked at Goten through the mirror.

"Good because I need one too." Once Videl picked up Pan at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop, Goten and Uub made their way back to their apartment to begin their plot.

"Well, I guess I'll start," Goten said and cleared his throat nervously. "Tonight, I need to get Marron away from Bra so we can have some, uh, alone time together." Uub slowly nodded his head as Goten spoke.

"Oh," Uub said surprised. "Well, hold on Goten – have you even thought this through?"

"It's laundry – the thinking through is minimal!"

"But it'd be just you and Bra, right? Just the two of you?" asked Uub. Goten nodded to his friend. "This is a date. You're going on a date with Bra."

"No, no it's not like that!" Goten swore and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yuh-huh!" Uub argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Goten argued back. Uub laughed.

"Well, you may want to rethink your dirty underwear!" said Uub. "This is basically the first time she's going to see your underwear – you want it to be dirty?" Goten shook his head no. "Oh, and the fabric softener?"

"So what I use Snuggles – you use it too!" accused Goten. _Damn roommate knows all my business._ "I'm a sensitive and warm man – like a teddy bear…." Uub raised his eyebrow – Goten was defeated. "I'll figure something else out…" Uub grinned and crossed his arms.

"You like Bra…"

"Anyway - what did you need from me?"

"Oh, just a reason to steal Marron for my devious plot tonight. And you gave me all the ammo I need. Thanks Goten!" Uub said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "See ya later!"

"W-Wait! Don't tell her!"

"Nah- we're cool. Your secret is safe with me." Uub turned and walked out of their apartment. Marron had to be back by now. He opened the door to find the two girls sorting their laundry in the living room. "Marron! I need you!" Marron looked up at him, surprised.

"How can I help you this evening, Uub?" He strode over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Goten agreed to wash your clothes _and_ teach Bra the ins and outs of the Laundromat to free you up this evening!" Marron looked at him comfused.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need a hot favor from a hot friend. If we leave right now, we can make it to the West City Mall just in time."

"Uh – what are we going to do there?"

"I'm going to buy you a sexy dress, that's what we're going to do. And then _you,_ my dear, will accompany _me_ to Isamu's party so I can win her back!" Bra and Marron looked at each other, looked at Uub and busted out laughing.

"And why would I do this for you?" Marron chuckled.

"Because she has a hot brother who is just perfect for you," Uub lied. Marron raised her eye brow.

"The last time you tried to hook me up with someone... was the _last time_ ," she stated. Uub dropped to his knees and kissed her hand.

"Please Marron – His name is Jigme and he's really handsome and sophisticated. Today, after speaking with her, I realized how much I screwed up with Isamu. Maybe if I help her brother, she'll see me in a new light and take me back!" begged Uub. Marron glanced over to Bra.

"Are you fine with this?"

"Yeah, sure!" Bra answered back. "It'll be fun with Goten!" Marron rolled her eyes and looked down at the pleading Uub.

"Fine – but you're buying me a _really_ nice dress," she agreed. Uub grabbed Marron and twirled her in the air.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

.

Marron picked out a simple black cocktail dress that dipped low in the back and accentuated her curves quite nicely.

"Damn Marron, you know how to pick a dress out!" Uub complimented her as she came out of the store.

"Let's get this thing over with so I can use this dress again without having to pay for it to be dry cleaned, okay?" Marron said as she hailed a cab. Uub looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride…" Uub smirked and picked her up, honey-mooners style. Marron's eyes widened in horror.

"Baby, I am your ride." There was no use for Marron to resist – so she just squeezed her eyes shut the entire time. It wasn't so bad though. She barely felt the wind sweep past them as he flew her through the city. She looked up at him through her lashes. Uub really cleaned up nice. His attire really made him look handsome, she had to admit. The black soft fabric of his shirt really accentuated his sharp features. Marron blushed as her thoughts ran away with her imagination.

.

Bra arrived to the Laundromat a little bit before Goten did. She placed her clothes on a washer as she waited for Goten to show up. She had no idea where to begin anyway. The Laundromat seemed busy to her – especially for a Saturday night. She watched an old man walk inside, pushing a cart full of clothes. He stopped where Bra had put her clothes earlier and moved her hamper to the side. He then began loading that washer with his things. Bra hopped off the folding table and casually walked over to the elder man.

"Excuse me," she said. "I was kind of using that machine there sir." The man didn't look up at her.

"Now you're kind of not," he spat, rudely.

"B-But I saved it. I put my basket on top…"

"That basket? I see it. No bubbles." He continued to work.

"What?" Bra grabbed her hamper off the machine.

"No bubbles, not in use. Got it?" Bra slowly backed away from the man, panicked. _What is this cruel place?_ Bra bumped into a warm figure behind her.

"Hey!" A familiar face greeted her. Bra half smiled and looked again at the elder man. She sighed and looked back at Goten.

"Hi Goten – this place is not a nice place. That horrible old man just took my machine," admitted Bra. Goten looked down to her and frowned.

"Was your hamper on top?"

"Y-Yeah," Bra replied. "But there were no bubbles…"

"So..?"

"No bubbles, not in use…" Bra's voice faltered. Goten shook his head and furrowed his brow.

"Not in use? Hold on Bra," he said as he pushed past her. He walked up to the elder man and greeted him. "Excuse me sir, but that's my friend's machine." The old man looked up at Goten.

"Her stuff wasn't in it!" the old man accused.

"That's not the rule and _you_ know it!" Goten glared down at the old man. He was two times the size of him. He began to nervously laugh and unload his things from the machine.

"S-Sorry for the confusion," he apologized and hobbled away. Goten turned to Bra who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Goten!" she said excitedly and hugged him. "I can't even send back a cocktail! That was incredible!" Goten blushed as the blunette released him. "Let's do laundry!"

.

Uub led Marron into the giant apartment building and up the elevators to the 23rd floor. Marron straightened out her dress before Uub knocked twice. The door opened and Isamu appeared.

"We made it!" Uub greeted her with a warm hug. "This is my _girlfriend_ Marron! Marron, meet Isamu!" Marron looked at Uub in horror as the young woman greeted her with a hug. She mouthed _girlfriend_ to him angrily. Uub grinned back and made a kiss face.

"So nice to officially meet you Marron. Lovely dress." Isamu said. Marron thanked her but Isamu wasn't done. "Love the blonde too Marron – you must give me the number to your hair dresser."

"Oh it's ah – natural," Marron responded nervously. Isamu led them into a lavishly designed apartment.

"Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself. We hired bartender entertainment for the evening, so order whatever you desire." With that, Isamu disappeared into the 80 or more person party. Uub pulled her over to the bar area.

"You lied to me!" Marron yelled over the loud music. Uub shrugged and frowned.

"I'm sorry – I just didn't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about Isamu!"

"So is there even a hot brother?" Marron questioned. "Gin and tonic please," she ordered from the bartender.

"Best whiskey you have, neat. Please," ordered Uub. "Jigme? He's around here somewhere." Uub spotted a handsome man necking with Isamu. He nudged Marron. "There!" Uub pointed.

"You've seemed to re-restore my faith in you in a matter of seconds." Marron eyed the handsome man, not knowing he was with the woman to his left. The bartender handed the pair their drinks. Marron and Uub cheered each other , downed their drinks, ordered one more and went their separate ways.

.

Goten started loading his clothes as Bra began loading hers. He watched her put the reds with the whites and the blacks with the light colors and decided to speak up.

"Bra, are you uh, do you need help separating those?" he offered. Bra realized she was making a mistake somewhere.

"Oh no am I completely crazy? Do I need a different washer for my shirts and another one for my pants?" Bra asked as she looked up at Goten. Her blue eyes made his heart ache. He had to help.

"Bra, have you done this before?" asked Goten. Bra blushed and put down her laundry.

"Well, not myself personally," she confessed. "I know other people that have…" Goten smiled and finished up his load.

"So you need a washer for your lights, one for your darks, and one for your, um…" he paused as Bra began to sort. "…your delicates. That would be your under-panty things and bras." Bra pulled a pair of white cotton panties out of her darks and showed them to Goten.

"Do these go with the whites or delicates?" Nervously, Goten responded,

"That would be a judgment call." Bra considered it, then threw them in with the delicates.

.

Isamu brought Jigme up to Uub for introductions.

"Marron went to the bathroom or something," Uub lied.

"That reminds me, I need to go myself! You two behave" Isamu made her way towards her restroom.

"So, you and Isamu, huh?" Uub asked. Jigme brushed his black long hair out of his eyes.

"Yep, pretty much."

"You are quite the lucky man," said Uub. "You know what I miss the most about her? That cute squeak she makes when she laughs – like a baby chick or a goose." Jigme eyed Uub quizzically.

"Huh – I've never really noticed," he admitted to Uub. "Marron bumped into me earlier, actually. She's a great girl!" Uub sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but it's just not going to last between us," Uub lied again. "She's _too much_ for me in bed, you know… Sexually." Jigme nodded and took a sip of his drink.

.

Marron powdered her nose at the vanity of the large master bedroom. This apartment was quite impressive – though she still preferred her own. The lines were too straight here. Isamu bumped into Marron as she was turning to leave.

"Oh hey! Marron! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thank you for the invitation. May I be forward in telling you how terrific Jigme is?" Marron said as she smiled at Isamu.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" she agreed with Marron. _What kind of game was Uub playing with this woman?_

"It's great to meet a guy who is smart _and_ funny," Marron continued. "And who also has an emotional age beyond nine years old." Isamu laughed.

"You know what else?" she asked. "He's _unbelievable_ in bed." She smacked Marron's butt and walked away. Marron was so confused. _Wasn't Jigme Isamu's brother?_

 _._

Bra sat on the folding table with Goten as they shared a snack from the vending machine. She took a sip of her water bottle and looked at her washers from across the room.

"I know this is going to sound so stupid Goten, but I have this feeling that if I can do this, you know, learn to do my own laundry, there really isn't anything I can't do," Bra admitted. Goten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not stupid, Bra. You know, it's like the first time I had to make dinner for myself after Valese left…" Goten was interrupted by Bra's washing machine buzzing. They hopped down from the folding tables and raced towards the washers laughing. Goten opened the first one and then slammed it shut.

"What's wrong Goten?" asked Bra. He nervously laughed as he opened the door again. He pulled out a red sock from the washer washing her whites.

"You left a red sock in with your whites and now everything is kind of pink."

"Kind of pink? Or pink pink?" asked Bra as Goten pulled a now light pink shirt out of her whites load. "Pink pink…"

"Please don't be upset Bra! This could've happened to anyone."

"Except it didn't. It happened to me," Bra sighed, feeling defeated. "I'm going to look like cotton candy! What the hell am I doing? My mom is right – I can't live out on my own." Bra leaned against the washer and groaned. "I can't even do laundry…"

.

Marron had to find Uub. There was something he wasn't telling her and she knew it. She bolted out of the master bedroom and into the living room. _There are way too many people in here,_ she thought as she weaved in and out of bodies. As soon as she got to the bar, a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Uub asked over the loud music and talking.

"What is going on Uub? Why does it seem like Isamu has an incest relationship with her brother?" questioned Marron. Uub sighed and pulled her to the side.

"They're together Marron," he explained. "Look, I'm not proud of this okay?" Marron glared at him and smacked his shoulder.

"I am _out_ of here Uub."

"He's _into_ you Marron!" he confessed. Marron looked at him confused. "You want him, I want her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on Marron – let's put our heads together! Between the two of us, we can break them up! I'm hot, your hotter, what's not to want?" Marron chuckled and shook her head at Uub. She grabbed his whiskey neat out of his hand and down the last of the amber liquid. Marron grabbed another beverage off the bar, grabbed Uub's hand and made their way to the couple.

"Oh my goodness!" Marron exclaimed as she made it seem like someone pushed her. She fell into Jigme and poured her drink all down the front of his shirt. Uub grabbed Isamu's hand discretely and squeezed. Marron laughed and batted her eye lashes at Jigme. "I am so, so sorry," she apologized as she reached for a napkin to help wipe him clean. "I can't believe I did this!" Jigme smiled back at her as Uub said something funny in Isamu's ear causing her to laugh. She laughed pretty hard a made a goose sound that everyone around them heard. Marron mouthed, _You owe me one,_ over her shoulder to Uub as she led Jigme away.

.

"Your clothes are clean – that's what's important," Goten tried to reason with Bra. She held up another now pink shirt and sighed.

"Everything looks like pajamas now," she concluded. Goten nudged her and she smiled back. The old man from earlier passed by them and as he moved, he grabbed Bra's laundry cart. Bra looked at Goten cautiously, but he urged her on to confront him. "Sir, excuse me, we had this cart." The old man stopped and turned to her.

"I don't see your name on it," he retorted. Bra looked back to Goten who winked. _I have this._

"I'm sorry, you know what sir. Maybe I wasn't being clear… This is _our_ cart." Bra placed a hand firmly on the laundry cart.

"There aren't any clothes in it!"

"Quit making up rules!" Bra accused.

"Let go!" The old man tugged the cart away. Bra had just had about enough so she climbed in the cart, and crossed her legs and arms.

"If you want this cart, you're going to have to take me with it!" Bra stuck her tongue out at the old man. Appalled, he turned around and hobbled away. Using the surrounding washers, Bra turned herself around to face Goten. "Did you _see_ that?!"

"That was incredible!" Goten complimented her as he walked over. He lifted her out with ease and set her down next to him. "You are incredible. Brand new Bra, ladies and gents!" Bra looked up at him as he continued to hold her.

"I couldn't have done it without you Goten," said Bra as she went up onto her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. He let go as she pulled away. Goten turned to grab more clothes in the dryer to try and hide his excitement.

"More, uh, clothes in the dryer?" Goten asked as he turned his groin straight into the open door. It hit his crotch and he went down.

"Oh crap Goten!" Bra exclaimed as she rushed to where he lay clutching his groin and rolling on the floor.

"Oh yeah, that's going to leave a mark…" he whimpered.

.

Bra called Trunks to help her get Goten and the laundry back to her apartment without any more _incidents_. She helped him onto the couch as Trunks brought up the last load.

"The dryer door? Really?" asked Trunks. Goten groaned and laid down on the couch.

"Here Goten," Bra offered him a bag of frozen peas. He positioned them ever so lightly on his groin so not to disturb the peas. "Are you sure you're okay?" Goten nodded.

"Yeah."

"Does it still hurt?" Bra asked as she sat down on the ground next to his head. She stroked his forehead lightly.

"….Yeah." Goten closed his eyes in _pain_.

"Bra – are you going for a theme here?" asked Trunks as he picked out a pink shirt out of the pink pile of clothes. It was Bra's turn to groan as she buried her face in her knees. Just then, Marron and Uub excitedly walked into the apartment.

"Hi guys!" Marron greeted her friends.

"How'd it go?" Goten moaned from the couch. Trunks eyed Marron suspiciously.

"Don't you look _ravishing_ this evening," he said as smirked.

"Excellent!" Uub exclaimed. Marron shook her head and laughed.

"We ripped that couple apart, and kept the pieces for ourselves…" Marron explained.

"What a beautiful story!" called Goten. He raised his hand from where he lay. "Hey I'm fine by the way."

"Oh shit, Goten what happened?" Marron walked over to him. Bra smiled up at her.

"Little incident with the dryer door," Bra snickered. Goten mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Let's hope it didn't leave a mark," Marron winked and walked to her room and closed the door.

.


	5. Uub Gets Some Action

**Author's Note:** Follow Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bra, Uub and others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for. The more reviews received, the better the chances are that I'll update!

This may or may not be my last update for a while. Working on finishing a few more chapters for my other story **Safe**. If you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out and review! Thank you again for all your continued support reviewers!

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Marron pushed the access code in to get into her apartment building. Trunks, Goten and Marron were all coming back from a dinner. Trunks lost a bet to Marron and Goten the week prior so he had to take them anywhere they wanted. The three ended up at a pretty fancy restaurant and stayed for a pretty long time – but it was worth it to make Trunks pay for the whole thing. It's not like he can't afford it anyway. Marron led the two men up the stairs and down the corridor to her apartment. As soon as she opened the door, Bra burst out in front of them excitedly.

"Welcome home!" she greeted them grinning.

"I could get used to coming home to a greeting like that!" Goten snickered.

"Look! I cleaned," Bra stated as she presented the fresh apartment. "I did the windows, I did the floors… I used _all_ the attachments on the vacuum – well except that bristle one, I couldn't figure out what that was for…" Marron put down her stuff by the door and walked in, inspecting the room. "What do you think?"

"Looks terrific Bra," cooed Trunks as he kissed his sister sweetly on the cheek. Marron slowly walked into the living room, still looking around.

"Oh – I see you moved the side table to the other side of the couch," she noticed as she looked around more. Marron walked to the side table and looked at it again.

"Well, I thought it looked better there – makes the room look more open when you walk through the front door, you know?"Bra asked. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and grinned, knowing full well what was about to happen. Marron looked back at the empty spot where the table used to be.

"Yes, Bra. That's interesting. But you know what?" Marron asked as she bent over and put two hands down on the table. " _Just for fun_ , let's see what it looks like _back_ at the old spot!" Marron pushed the table behind the couch and back to its original spot. "Alright, just to compare – well, it looks great there too! Let's just leave it there for a while…" Marron concluded.

" _Bra_ – I can't _believe_ you tried to move the side table to the _other_ side of the couch," Goten said, shaking his head.

"Be glad you didn't try to reorganize the DVDs, Bra. Marron would have scratched your eyes out," Trunks joked as he plopped onto their couch. Bra looked at the men confused as Marron glared.

"Guys, I'm not that bad…" she tried to tell them as she sat on the couch next to Trunks.

"I could never live with you," Trunks teased. "I spent a weekend here while my apartment was being painted and Marron went a _little_ psycho."

"Not fair!" Marron cried as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Marron. Whenever we played with your Barbies as kids, you _never_ let me comb their hair – it always had to be done a specific way," Goten teased her too as he sat down on the sofa next to them. Trunks and Bra looked at each other and then back at Goten.

" _Barbies_?" They asked in unison. Marron laughed as Goten blushed. He threw the two throw pillows on the sofa at Bra and Trunks.

"Okay, I'm responsible!" argued Marron. "…and I'm organized. So I'm a little weird about it; we're all a little weird." Trunks smirked as he looked back towards Marron.

"Alright weirdo, imagine this," he started. "Your electricity bill arrives, but you don't pay it…"

"Why not?" Marron interrupted.

"Because you're weird!" Trunks said. "Instead, you wait until they send you a final notice – pay or it's shut off."

"I-I could do that…"

"Okay, so how about you send me to the store to pick up some condiments but I don't buy the ones with the easy pour spout," Bra teased Marron as well.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Marron asked her. "…One might wonder, right?" She nervously laughed at her three good friends. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed. Trunks leaned over to her and lowered his voice.

"Someone left a nice cold beer on your yellow coffee table – no coaster in sight. Hot summer, colder beverage," he explained. "Little tiny beads of condensation are making their way closer and closer to the surface of the wood…" Trunks rubbed the coffee table as Marron's eyes widened in horror. She bolted up from her seat and squirmed.

"Stop it Trunks!" Marron complained. She hung her head in shame. "So it's true… Who is this person I've become?"

"Your mom," Goten told her. Marron gasped in horror as realization set in. The other three continued to laugh until all of the power went out.

"Woah!" Bra shrieked as she bolted up from her seat. "What happened?"

"You paid your electric bill right?" joked Goten.

"A week early actually. You think a fuse blew or something, Mr. Capsule Corp?" Marron asked Trunks. He shrugged. They all made their way to the window. All of the buildings surrounding them looked dark as well. "Is this a black out?" Marron's phone rang from inside her purse next to the door. She made her way through her apartment, only after cracking her chin into the recently replaced side table, and grabbed it from her bag.

"Hi daddy," Marron greeted. She walked back over to her friends who were still looking out the window. "My dad says it's all of West City, Gingertown, Parsley City and Bridgetown. No one has any idea what's going on," explained Marron.

"Wow, this is really big," Bra said shocked. "I'm going to go grab some candles and start lighting – Trunks grab the two out of my room, will you?" Trunks nodded and sighed as he tried to make his way to his sister's room.

"Well let me know if you hear anything daddy and vice versa. Love you," Marron said as she hung up the phone. She looked to Goten. "If Uub is home, tell him to come over. My dad wants you guys around just in case any _looters_ come about," she sighed. Sometimes he could be a bit overbearing. Especially when it came to her _safety_.

"I'll try to find some candles too – Uub may have a few around," Goten agreed. As he walked toward her apartment door, he yelled, "Damn it!" after bumping into a few things. Marron laughed as she went into her bedroom to grab a few tea lights she had left. She lit one in her room for good measure. When she returned, she found that Trunks was just sitting down on her couch after lighting a few on her coffee table.

"Don't worry, I put them on a coaster," Trunks teased as Marron made her way towards the light.

"You can't see it, but I have a specific finger stuck out just for you," retorted Marron.

"Can't you two get along for more than twenty minutes at a time without going for blood?" Bra giggled as she walked in from her room. "You forgot one, Trunks." She said as she threw the unlit candle at him. Thankfully, Trunks has quick reflexes. The apartment was now scattered with candles of all shapes and sizes. Trunks, Bra and Marron all got comfortable on her couches. They heard Goten bump into the wall just outside the apartment door.

"Damn it…"

"Boy for a saiyan, he has no sense…" Trunks chuckled. Marron smacked his arm.

"Be nice," she ordered. Goten opened the door and turned on his LED lantern.

"Totally forgot I had this!" he said excitedly as he walked towards them. Marron pointed towards her guest bathroom.

"I don't want you guys having an excuse to _miss_ the toilet if you use it," she said. Bra laughed and fell over.

"Bra, it's not that funny," Trunks retorted. "I can almost _feel_ your glare Marron," he turned his head to her. Goten walked back in from the bathroom with something still in his hand.

"I also brought these – leftover champagne from Trunks' last birthday! Two bottles left, so I figure why not?" He handed one to Trunks and one to Marron, then sat down on the floor pillow adjacent to Marron.

"Uub not home?" Bra asked as she watched Marron and Trunks both take a swig of their bottles. Goten shrugged.

"I left a note for him to come over." Goten and Bra both accepted the bottles that Marron and Trunks were offering them. They all looked around at each other as they passed the bottle around and drank.

"Never have I ever been in a black out before," Bra finally spoke up. Trunks took a sip of the bottle and handed it to Goten. Marron drank out of the bottle she was holding. "Really, you've all been in a black out before?"

"Yeah, right after mom blew the entire fuse box up working on a new invention," Trunks recollected.

"That's the same day she caught us smoking weed in your old treehouse!" Goten laughed. Marron's eyes went wide as she remembered.

"That was so terrible… I laughed the _whole_ time she scolded us – but she didn't know because it was pitch black!" she said. "Have you ever smoked before Bra?"

"Never have I ever!" she laughed. Marron took another swig, so did Goten and Trunks. A few hours later, and a few more bottles of alcohol, they were all feeling pretty lose.

"Okay! I'll go!" Trunks laughed. "Senior year of high school, in the old part of the library." Marron nudged him playfully.

"What the hell were you doing in a library?" she laughed. "What about you Bra?" The blunette blushed at her roommate.

"…in Dad's Gravity room," she confessed. Marron nodded as she took a sip of her new drink. Trunks _really_ knew how to make them strong.

"What?!" Trunks yelled. He noticed Marron nodding. "And you knew?"

"Oh come off it Trunks, it was one time," his little sister sighed. "What about you Goten?"

"Okay, my weirdest place would have to be... Dream Land. Valese and I snuck into the dressing room of the characters. Totally got caught-"

" _That's_ why we couldn't go there for my birthday!" Marron laughed. Goten nodded and winked at her.

"What about _you_ Marron?" he asked her. Marron shook her head.

"Oh I don't have one…" she blushed. Thankfully the lighting was still pretty terrible.

"Come on Marron," Trunks urged her. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Oh, alright – the weirdest place would have to be," Marron paused. "Oh, in the shower." Trunks jumped back from his seat on the couch next to her.

"Step back!" he exclaimed. Goten and Bra laughed in unison. "We have a winner here!" Marron groaned and got up.

"You guys are mean – I'm getting some air," she made her way to her balcony and stepped outside. Trunks exhaled and got up as well.

"I'm going to join her – you guys in?"

"I'm going to get something to eat – Goten, I can hear your stomach gurgling from here," said Bra. "Come on, I'll fix you something to the best of my ability." Trunks made his way to their balcony and stepped outside. Marron was leaning her hands against the bar and gazing down her street.

"It looks really cool without the lights on," she quietly spoke as she gazed out. Trunks nodded and leaned on the wall next to the door. "It's nice out tonight too."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Marron," Trunks spoke. She turned to him and smiled.

"No, it's okay. I just never had a relationship with the kind of passion that makes you want to get it on in the middle of a library or amusement park… The last guy I dated wouldn't even kiss me while we were waiting to get our movie tickets…."

"Come on," Trunks chuckled.

"Seriously, he didn't want to _hold up the line_ ," she said. Marron leaned further over her balcony to feel the cool breeze a bit more. She came back to her feet and sighed. "I mean, do you think there are people in the world who go through life never having that kind of…"

"Probably," said Trunks. "I'll tell you something: passion is way overrated." Marron looked over at him.

"Yeah right." _He was just trying to be nice._ Trunks took a step towards her.

"Eventually it burns out," he reported. "Maybe you're left with something more though – trust, security, something more than just passion." Marron nodded as she looked back over her street. Trunks took another step forward and gently grabbed her left hand. He looked down at it and examined her long slender fingers. He felt her turn her gaze back to him. "I don't think that's going to be you though…"

"You don't?" asked Marron. Trunks lifted his eyes to hers.

"I see big passion in your future," he told her.

"R-Really?"

"I do." Marron smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Trunks, you really are a sweet guy." She placed her hand on his chest and stepped back into her apartment. Trunks stood there for a moment, silent. He could still feel her fingers in his hands.

"It's never going to happen." Trunks practically jumped out of his skin.

"Uub where did you come from?" he glared at the floating man. Uub smirked and hopped onto the railing.

"Can't get in through the front door due to the outage and all our windows are locked. I figured someone would be here anyway. Wasn't expecting to find you two like that but..."

"Irrelevant. What did you mean, ' _It's never going to happen'_?"

"You and Marron." Trunks looked at his friend confused.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because you waited too long to make your move and now you're _friendzoned_." Uub said as he jumped onto the balcony. Trunks turned to look at him.

" _Friendzoned_?" Trunks questioned. "Maybe I'm taking my time with her – it is Marron, isn't it? Every day I get a bit closer to…"

"Look, Trunks. All I'm telling you is that she has no idea what you're thinking. If you don't do something about it soon, you're going to end up _friendzoned_ forever," Uub told him. Trunks sighed.

"I will, I will. I need the right moment," he groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. Uub just looked at him. "What, now?"

"Now or never Trunks! You've been ogling her for _years_! It's about time you did something about it! Just let it out and say, 'Marron, I think that…'" Trunks eyed Marron walking back outside so he shushed to Uub.

"What's going on out here? What are you shushing? And nice to see you Uub!" Trunks and Uub grinned at her as she poked her head through the doorway.

"We're shushing because…" Trunks started.

"…because we're trying to hear something!" finished Uub. "Listen." Trunks and Uub both put their hands to their ears and kept silent.

"Huh…" Marron eyed them, confused. Uub spied Bra walking toward the balcony as well.

"Oh! I need to talk to Bra! If you'll excuse me…" Uub pulled Marron onto the balcony again and walked into the apartment. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone. Bra walked up to him.

"Hey! When did you get here?" she asked. Uub smiled and blocked her pathway.

"Oh you know, just now."

"Can you move so I can go outside?" she asked. Uub shook his head.

"You can't go out there…"

"Why not?"

"Because of…. a really good reason."

"…which is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Uub, what's going on?" Bra crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine. Promise not to ever, _ever_ tell Trunks I'm telling you, got it?" Bra excitedly nodded her head at Uub as he led her to the living room. "He's planning your birthday party."

"What!" Bra shrieked as Goten came out of the kitchen.

"You better act surprised…" warned Uub.

"About what?" Goten asked.

"My surprise party!" Bra beemed.

"What surprise party?" asked a confused Goten.

"You can stop it, Goten. Uub already told me," said Bra. Goten looked at Uub.

"Well, he didn't tell me!"

"Don't look at me!" Uub said as he threw his hands in the air. "This is Trunks' thing!" Goten shook his head, disappointed.

"Typical Trunks – I'm always the last to know everything!" he said. Bra placed a hand on his back.

"No you are not!" Bra retorted. "We tell you stuff!"

"I was the _last_ person to know when a bird pooped in Trunks' hair and he didn't realize it for a few hours. I was the last one Marron told that Bra had a crush on Uub when she first moved in…" Goten complained. Bra's eyes widened in horror as Uub smirked.

"Looks like I was second to last," Uub said as Bra walked towards her room grumbling.

.

Marron smiled at Trunks as he took her place leaning on the balcony. She leaned on the wall where he was previously as well. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"This is so nice," she breathed. Trunks nodded and smiled back.

"I have a question," he stated. "Well actually, it's not _so_ much of a question… More of a general wondering…ment?" Marron opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Okay."

"Here it goes," Trunks said as he ran another hand through his lavender locks. "For a while now, I've been wanting to, um…" Suddenly the lights came back on.

"Oh!" Marron exclaimed. Trunks and Marron turned their gaze to inside her apartment.

"Oooh…" They said in unison as they witnessed Bra straddling Uub's lap with her mouth firmly planted on his.

.


	6. Goten's Not Gay

**Author's Note:** Follow Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bra, Uub and others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for. The more reviews received, the better the chances are that I'll update!

Quick shout outs to Writer'sFantasy, xconversegirl99x and Tiffany7898 for being consistently awesome!

No one figured out my pun in Chapter 6: Bra Sits In A Cart?! I guess I'm not as pun-ny as I thought I was. **Peas!**

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

"She came on to me!" Uub yelled and pointed at Bra. She stomped over to Trunks and crossed her arms.

"I did _not_ ," pleaded Bra. Her face was bright red. "I'm drunk – I don't know what I'm doing." Marron laughed her way into her bedroom while Trunks dealt with the quarreling duo. She was too drunk to handle this right now anyway.

"Bra, I'm _pretty_ sure you were on top of Uub – not the other way around," jeered Trunks. Bra smacked her brother in the arm.

"You're disgusting Trunks. I'm going to bed. Let's never _ever_ speak of this again. You jerks!" she hissed as she clomped her way to her bedroom and slammed the door. Trunks peered down at Uub who was still sitting on the couch.

"I plead the fifth man. Honest," chuckled Uub. Trunks crossed his arms and smirked.

"Uh-huh." Uub shook his head.

"Alright, time to head home too – and Trunks, let's not talk about what happened tonight with anyone else, please." Uub told Trunks.

"Let's not let it happen again either. She _is_ my little sister," Trunks said. Uub nodded. "We're even. Our previous conversation stays between us." Uub stood up and extended his hand towards him. Trunks shook his hand firmly. As Uub headed out the door, he turned back to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks – this probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but you have to throw a party for Bra." He spun on his heal and was out the door. Trunks smacked his forehead and groaned. _So called friends…_

.

Goten paced back and forth in front of his friends as they sat around Marron's couches. He was furious! _How could this happen to me?_

"Me out of all people!" he yelled. "Can you believe she actually thought I was _gay?_ " Goten was at Uub's dojo training a few hours ago only to be taken aback by what one of his patron's thought of him.

"Um, yeah. Well, when Fuiita, Akira and a few others met you, you know, they thought maybe, possibly, you may be…" Marron started.

"They… They did?"

"Yeah but then I kind of saw what they saw – you're handsome, you keep after yourself quite well…" Marron noticed a flicker of insanity in Goten's face. "…but of course I explained to them immediately that you're not." Goten shrugged.

"Well that's news to me," he announced. "Have any of you guys heard that from other people who met me?"

"I did," Bra announced.

"Yeah, I think so. Yeah," Uub agreed.

"Not me!" Trunks shook his head no. "But back in high school, our gym teacher, Coach Joe asked me about you. That _was_ kind of creepy, now that I think of it."

"Well, this is fascinating," Goten looked at his friends dumbfounded. "So… What is it about me?"

"I don't know Goten. You're smart and funny…" Marron tried to say.

"Trunks is smart and funny. Do you all ever think about him that way?" Goten asked. Everyone burst out laughing. "Then what is it?" he yelled.

"I-I don't know. Y-You just have a _quality_ ," admitted Bra. Everyone else agreed.

"Oh! A _quality_! Great!" Goten threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I was _so_ worried you guys were going to be _vague_ about this!" He started pacing again. Everyone returned to what they were normally doing. Trunks was on his laptop – Bra next to him playing on her tablet.

"I'm getting something to drink," Marron announced as she stood up from the couch. Uub stretched out his legs from where she was sitting. "Anyone want anything?" No one answered so she walked over to her kitchen. Goten followed her.

"I just have to know Marron," he said as he took a seat at her kitchen table. She took two glasses out of her cabinets and placed them in front of him. "Is it my hair?" he asked. Marron had her back to him while she was grabbing the lemonade out of her refrigerator so he didn't see her bite her tongue to try to hold in her giggle. She regained her composure, turned around and walked over to him.

"Yes Goten, that's exactly what it is," she told him as she poured the lemonade into the glasses. "It's your _hair_. You have _homosexual_ hair."

"Let it go, Let it go!" Uub sang from the living room. Goten slumped down onto the table and sighed. Marron placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Is this about something else?" she asked. He looked up at her with his sad eyes. Marron moved to stand behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He stretched his neck to either side as she worked his muscles. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I promise you, it'll get easier. You're _almost_ over her, okay?" She kissed his cheek. Goten reached up and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Thanks Marron," he kissed her hand and she pulled away. He watched her head back to the living room and looked back at his lemonade. Goten sighed and took a long drink. Uub was right - he needed to let that go. His nerves had been shot since he worked up enough courage to semi-ask Bra on a date. Goten just wanted to feel normal again - these break-up things are hard. A minute later a loud knock was heard on their door. He counted himself, Uub, Marron, Bra and Trunks – who else could it be? He watched Bra walk over to the door and open it.

"Pan?!" Bra asked. Goten got up and walked over to the door. Indeed, it was his niece Pan. And she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! Panny!" he called to her. She turned around and they met eyes. Hers were _very_ red. "Are you alright?" Pan busted out laughing and walked over to him.

"There you are Uncle!" She hugged him tightly. "I tried your apartment but no one answered."

"How are you?" He chuckled as he moved against her grip.

"I am great!" She announced. Pan turned around and walked over to the astonished group. "I feel great… I fleel great!"

"I'll have whatever she's having," Uub snickered as he sat up. Pan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ate a few magic brownies with those interns at Capsule Corp. Nothing big…" said Pan. Trunks looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"Magic brownies?" he asked. "Weed brownies?" Pan nodded to him excitedly. "Damn those interns..."

"I'll definitely have whatever she's having!" cracked Uub. Pan looked back at Goten and pointed.

"Just wanted to tell you Goten how much I love you," she giggled. She walked back over to Bra and hugged her. "And my Bra…" Bra laughed in her friend's embrace. "…I love you too!"

"This is so nice!" she cooed back. Pan turned to Trunks and walked over to where he was seated on the sofa. "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks," she said as she sat down on the couch. "…I love you the most!" With that, Pan collapsed and fell asleep right in Trunks' lap, knocking his laptop shut. He looked down in horror and then looked to all of his friends.

"Well, that's one way to get him off his laptop," Marron joked.

.

A few days later, Marron sipped her latte as she read her book in Yajirobe's Coffee Shop. She looked up and saw Bra helping customers behind the counter, with Yajirobe watching her every move. Trunks sat across from her in the booth and typed away on his laptop. Marron paused her reading and set her book down to watch him work. He was so intense when he worked like this; Marron swore lasers were going to shoot out of his eyes and blow up his computer if he glared any harder at the screen. He paused and looked up – their eyes briefly met and they both looked away even quicker. Goten and Uub walked through the front doors just then.

"Hey guys!" Goten greeted as they made their way to the counter to order something from Bra. Marron and Trunks both sent looks their way and returned to what they were previously doing - Trunks on his laptop and Marron into her book. Goten and Uub walked over to them and sat down.

"Do you guys do _everything_ together now?" Marron teased.

"It's great having a roommate!" exclaimed Uub. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was getting lonely in my old place without Valese around. I'm glad I moved in too!" Goten said. "Don't you get lonely living by yourself Trunks? Isn't it almost _too_ quiet?" Trunks peered at his best friend, without moving his head.

"Are you telling me to get a roommate?" he questioned. Goten nodded at him. "I'm good. I think once you reach a certain age, having a roommate seems quite pathet-" Trunks stopped talking. "Sorry I meant, it seems like a _really cool way to live_." Trunks rephrased what he was saying. Marron shook her head and chuckled to herself. Goten nudged her and pointed to Bra.

"What's up with her today?" he asked. Marron closed her book and looked back at him.

"She's trying to save money to go on this trip for the long weekend with her old high school class and she's just over one hundred dollars short," she explained. "I think she's planning on asking Yajirobe for a pay day advance. Hopefully, he'll allow it…" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I wish she would just ask me for things like that. I am her older brother," Trunks complained.

"You know Bra better than that," she retorted. "She's really trying to make it on her own. I'm trying hard not to intervene but it's almost impossible – she's supposed to leave in three days!" Uub shushed Marron as he spied Bra walking towards them. She looked disheartened. "What's up?" Marron asked her as she made her way towards them.

"He said no," Bra sighed. Marron got up and gave her a hug.

"You'll figure it out soon," Marron tried to cheer her up. She returned to her seat.

"Shoot! I'll grab your refill," Bra remembered. She turned to Trunks before she left. "Mom called me last night Trunks. Apparently her and dad are going away for the weekend," said Bra. Trunks looked at her, confused.

"No they're not, I just talked to her this morning."

"Yes they are. Goten's parents are going too."

"You're wrong," Trunks accused.

"I _just_ talked with her last night!"

"I'm calling Mom," he said, still not believing her. Bra threw her hands in the air.

"I just can't win today!" Bra walked back to the barista bar where a customer was waiting. Trunks excused himself from his seat to call Bulma outside the coffee shop.

"What are you doing for the long weekend, Marron?" Uub asked with his mouth full of the last half of the bagel. She laughed at him and shrugged.

"A whole lotta nothing!" she laughed. "It's been kind of crazy the past few weeks. I'm excited to just hang out. Goten and I were talking about getting some people together – I was thinking of putting together a dinner at the apartment with all our favorite foods. You're more than welcome to join if you'd like. There'll be plenty of food," offered Marron. "If you have any special requests, let me know…" Uub nodded excitedly.

"Any time Marron cooks, just count me in!"

"Apparently, my parents are going out of town too…" Trunks reported as he walked back to the table.

"What does that mean for Trunks Briefs, Capsule Corp President?" Goten chided. Trunks grinned back at him.

"I get a four day _free_ weekend. No mom, no Vegeta, no training, no Capsule Corp – anything I want to do!" he exclaimed as he shot his fist in the air, triumphantly. Uub high fived him and Goten followed suit.

"Since you're free now – do you want to come over for dinner this weekend? I'm cooking up all of our favorites!" Marron grinned. Trunks shrugged.

"I really have no idea what to do with myself, honestly. Count me in!"

"Count Trunks in for what?" Bra asked as she brought Marron her next latte.

"Dinner party while you're gone," she informed her.

"Oh right. Well one hundred and three dollars to go!"

"…I thought it was an even one hundred," Goten stated. Bra shook her head.

"Well it was… Until I broke another cup," Bra sighed. "I really am the world's _worst_ waitress!"

.

Later that evening, Bra walked home after a long day at work. Yajirobe wouldn't budge and her patrons weren't tipping well today. She didn't even come close to her reasonable goal to go away for the long weekend. Maybe she can pick up a few extra shifts during it to keep her occupied. This was the first year she wasn't going to be able to go. Disappointed and lost in thought, Bra walked up the steps to her apartment, after she grabbed the mail, and bumped into someone she'd never seen before.

"Excuse me miss," he apologized immediately. Bra caught his dark eyes and blushed.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she explained. He chuckled and extended his hand.

"Ian," he greeted her. She accepted his hand and smiled.

"Bra Briefs." Ian's eyes went wide.

" _Briefs_?" He asked. "As in Capsule Corp Briefs?"

"The one and only!" They laughed.

"Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Briefs."

"Likewise, Ian. Are you new to the building?" asked Bra. He nodded and they both looked away.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime," he told her as he headed toward the door. Bra nodded.

"I hope so," responded Bra. She turned and walked up the steps and heard him go out the door. _Maybe this day_ will _get better…_

"Bra!" Marron greeted her as she entered their apartment. The blonde hugged her as she tried to set her things down by the door. "Did you make it?!" Marron asked excitedly. Bra shook her head.

"Nope – not even close. I can't believe I'm going to miss the annual trip this year!" said Bra. "But, I do have to tell you, hottie alert near the mail room!" Marron looked at her confused.

"Wha-?"

"Dibs on Ian – that's all I'm going to say," Bra finished. She walked over to the couch where Goten and Uub were watching a program. She plopped down on the couch between them and kicked her shoes off.

" _Marron_ ," Goten called. "Did you give Bra her _mail_?" Marron walked over to where Bra was sitting and handed her an envelope.

"I already got the mail…" Bra started until she saw the unmarked envelope.

"Here's your mail!" said Marron, insistently. Bra timidly grabbed it from her friend and looked inside. "It's from all of us. We all chipped in…"

"We did?" Uub asked.

"Oh… You guys are the best!" Bra found that inside was the one hundred and three dollars that she needed for her trip. She hugged Goten and went to hug Uub who gave her a high five instead. She looked up at Marron. "Thank you so much!"

"You owe me thirty bucks by the way," Marron said to Uub as she walked back into the kitchen.

.

The long weekend had finally arrived. Bra was all packed for her weekend getaway with some of her closest high school friends. Marron was busy cooking the large dinner she was hosting that evening. Trunks, Goten and Uub all relaxed at their place, testing things as they became ready – just to be sure she didn't poison anything, of course. Marron kept them fed and drunk – saiyans are pretty easy to manage that way.

"This is looking good!" Marron called from the kitchen. She poked her head into the living room and grinned. "The pot roast is roasting, the potatoes are potato-ing, and the rolls are baking!"

"And five hours from now, I am _not_ going to be here!" Bra whooped from her room. "Crap – I have to leave!" Goten took this opportunity to get up and inspect all that Marron had made so far.

"Hey Marron, I have a question," said Goten. "I don't see the tater tots."

"Hey Goten, that's not a question…" Marron came back.

"But my mom always makes them with her pot roast – it's like our tradition. You get a piece of meat, a little carrot topped with a tiny bit of steak sauce and a tot or two!"

"…A tot or two?" Trunks asked from the living room.

"Alright, fine. Tonight will feature two kinds of potatoes – mashed and in the form of tots!" Marron announced as she turned to her freezer to grab some more food. Goten grinned at her happily. Trunks decided it was his turn to inspect, so he made his way to the kitchen as well.

"Are those potatoes going to be lumpy or whipped?" he questioned. Marron rolled her eyes.

"Three kinds of potatoes coming up!" Bra and Uub ran into the kitchen together.

"The most unbelievable thing just happened! There's a big Mr. Satan parade downstairs! He's everywhere!" Uub laughed. "We're going to check it out from the roof before Bra leaves – want to come?" Marron, Goten and Trunks all looked at each other and nodded.

"Got the keys!" Marron said to Bra. She nodded in agreement. They headed out of the apartment and up the stairs to the rooftop.

.


	7. Marron Gets Kissed

**Author's Note:** Follow Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and many others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for. The more reviews received, the better the chances are that I'll update!

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Uub was laughing as he helped Bra down from the rooftop stairs. Marron, Goten and Trunks were all chuckling behind him. Bra shut the door and they turned to walk back to the apartment.

"There were _so_ many Mr. Satans!" she laughed at Uub when he released her hand.

"So many… I've never seen anything like it before – an actual _parade_ for the man?" Trunks chuckled as he shook his head.

"…Fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones too!" Marron sang as they made their way down the stairs to her floor.

"…but the one little duck with the feather on his back – he led the others with a quack, quack, qua-" continued Goten. He stopped when he realized he was the only one singing and Trunks, Uub and Bra all stared at him confused. "Anyway…" He was the first to get to the door. Goten turned the handle, but it wouldn't open the door. "Keys!" He called.

"Keys!" Bra chimed in behind him.

"Keys?" repeated Trunks as he looked at Marron who was behind him.

"I don't have the keys – Bra does," she told him.

"No I don't," Bra retorted. "When we left, _you_ said ' _Got the keys_.'"

"I _asked_ ," Marron groaned. Bra shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No – you said you got the keys!"

"Ladies, please," Goten said as he moved to stand between the two feuding women. "Do either of you _have_ the keys?" They both shook their heads at him.

"Shit!" Marron cursed. "The oven is on! My dinner!"

"Your dinner?" cried Bra. "I'm already late as it is – I'll never make it in time for my trip!"

"Wait! We have a copy of your key," Uub told the girls.

"Well then go get it!" yelled Marorn. Uub furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"That tone won't make me go any faster, young lady."

"UUB!" Marron and Bra exclaimed in unison. He threw his hands in the air.

"Well _that one_ will!" Uub turned towards his apartment to grab the spare. Trunks sighed and leaned on the wall as Goten followed Uub to help.

"Trunks, can't you do something?" Bra pleaded. He looked at her and shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know – Fly!" retorted Bra. "Go out and see if any of our windows are unlocked."

"Bra – it's the middle of the day. Mom would come back from her vacation and rip me a new one if the press caught wind of me just _flying around West City_ ," Trunks reasoned as he sarcastically flapped his arms. Bra growled and stomped towards Goten and Uub's apartment. Marron paced in front of Trunks and played with her hair. He watched her as she walked back and forth in front of him. "If you pull any harder, your hair is going to fall out…" Marron shot him a death glare which made Trunks realize that now probably isn't the best time to give Marron shit.

"Coming!" Goten yelled holding a key ring full of keys in the air.

"Finally! Which key is it?" Marron asked eyeing the key ring suspiciously. Goten and Uub looked at each other and grimaced. They had no idea. "Well start trying them all!" Marron ordered. Goten began trying to fit each key inside the lock.

"Not that key!" Goten announced.

"Why do you guys have so many keys on there anyway?" questioned Trunks.

"Emergencies like this," joked Uub. Bra stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here Uub," she growled. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid Mr. Satan parade, I would be on my way to my long weekend get away!"

"Nope not that one…" Goten continued.

"Can you go any faster?" Bra yelled back at him, still glaring at Uub.

"Hey! I got one key hole and about a million keys! You do the math!" yelled Goten back at her.

"I swear I thought you were grabbing the keys…" Marron said. Bra released Uub from her grasp and looked at her blonde friend.

"No I didn't! I wouldn't say I had the keys unless I had the keys and I _obviously_ didn't have the keys!"

"Okay, that's it," Trunks finally stepped in. His head hurt. He was hungry and tired of this shit. " _Enough_ with the keys! _No one_ say keys." Everyone watched Goten work silently trying each key in the lock. It was Marron who broke the silence.

"Why would I have the keys, Bra?"

"Aside from you telling me you had them?"

"But I didn't!"

"Well you should have!"

"Why?!" Marron yelled and stomped her foot.

"Because!" retorted Bra.

" _Why_?!"

" _Because_!"

"No really, why?" Marron asked. She turned away from Bra and ran her hands through her long messy blonde hair. "Because everything is _my_ responsibility? Isn't it _enough_ that I'm making dinner for everyone? And everyone wants different potatoes so I'm making different potatoes. Does anyone even _care_ what kind of potatoes Marron wants?! NO!" Marron sank down on the wall and cried. "…just as long as Goten gets his tots and Trunks gets his whipped! It's all in there burning and…" Trunks squatted next to her as she cried. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Marron, the door's open," he told her. He helped her off the floor and held her hand as they walked in. Marron let go and ran to the oven to pull out a few different pans.

"Ruined!" she announced. "Pot roast is burned – all three potatoes _ruined_!"

"Great!" Bra chimed in as she walked towards Marron. "I missed my trip. It's too late – and now I'm stuck with you guys for the weekend." She pouted as she took a seat at the table with Goten and Uub.

"But I'm hungry…" Goten complained.

"Damn Mr. Satan!" Uub shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Just stop it – everyone!" Trunks yelled. Without a word, he grabbed the pot roast from the blonde and pointed to the chair Marron was to sit in. She obliged. Trunks took all the ruined food and put it to the side. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the cheese and butter. Trunks made his way to the pantry and grabbed a loaf of bread. While the others sulked in their seats, he fired up the stove top with a large pan and proceeded to make each one of them a grilled cheese – of course he made two for himself and two for Goten. Once he was finished, he handed each of them a plate with a sandwich on it, cut diagonally in half and sat down next to his sister.

"Does anyone want to split this with me?" offered Marron. Goten beamed at her with his mouth already full of the delicious sandwich. She plopped her other half on his plate and then looked at her friends happily eating their food and smiling at one another. _Sometimes all you need is a grilled cheese with your friends, I guess._

.

The end of the year was coming up and Marron decided to try to host one last party before the New Year – her last dinner party almost ended in flames anyway. She sat alone in Yajirobe's Coffee Shop scribbling in her notebook the ideas she had for the menu, the decorations and, quite possibly, a date.

"Hey!" Bra greeted. Marron jumped in surprise causing Bra to jump back in surprise. The two girls laughed at each other. "How's your latte this morning?" She placed a bagel on the table near Maron.

"Hey! Sorry, I am _really_ in party planning mode – I didn't mean to scare you! Latte's great, thanks again," said Marron. "Are you bringing a date, by the way? Is Pan?" Bra nodded.

"I don't know about Pan but I hope so. I bumped into Ian again and invited him." Marron squealed for her friend.

"Oh, the mysterious Ian whom I've _never_ seen in our building!" she teased Bra.

"Shit, my brother is coming. Don't bring it up, okay?" Bra asked. Marron agreed so Bra turned and walked back to her barista bar. Trunks held the door open as Pan walked in with him.

"I just asked Bra about you Pan," Marron greeted the younger woman with a smile. "You're coming to our New Year's party right?"

"Yes – wouldn't miss it for the world! Can I bring a date?" Pan asked excitedly.

"No you can't bring a date – it's a pact! We can't bring dates!" Trunks told her. He sat down across from Marron and opened his laptop. She shrugged and shook her head.

"That's just a dumb excuse because my uncle can't get one," Pan admitted to her. Marron held back her laughter.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Marron tried to change the subject.

"I'm working temporarily as Trunks' assistant because he fired his other one last week," Pan explained. "Bulma doesn't mind as long as I help her once a week until they find a replacement." Bra walked back to the table and grinned at Pan.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Black coffee with a little milk," Trunks ordered without looking up. Bra looked back at Pan.

"Hot tea?"

"Coming right up! Hey, Pan, can I, uh, show you something by the cash register?" Bra asked giving Pan a knowing look.

"Sure…" Pan answered confused. Bra grabbed her and dragged her to her work station.

"So, has Ken kissed you yet?" Bra asked her as she began to work. Pan sighed.

"Not yet… But soon! He's so methodical about our relationship," Pan explained. "You know techy guys…"

"Yeah… Still he sounds super romantic."

"Not only is he romantic but he's smart and gentle and sweet," Pan cooed and leaned on the counter. "I just- I just want to be with him all the time! Day and night, night and day…"

"So your bringing him to the party right?"

"…If Marron lets me…"

"She will!" promised Bra. "I invited Ian anyway…"

"Yay!" Pan grinned. She eyed her uncle coming in along with Uub. "Let's not say anything to them though, okay?" Bra winked.

"You got it!" Pan walked with Bra as she brought the two drinks back to the table. Uub and Goten greeted them both and took a seat.

"So I have a date for New Year's Eve!" Uub announced. "She's hot and totally worth it. Sorry guys, I had to!" Goten looked at his friend.

"What does the phrase ' _no date pact_ ' mean to you?" he asked Uub.

"Seriously, if people are just going to break it, then why make it?" Trunks chimed in from behind his laptop.

"Do you guys want anything?" Bra offered. Goten shook his head.

"Coffee!" requested Uub. Bra turned to go back to the barista bar.

"Okay so I have to come clean," Marron put her pencil down and looked at her friends. "Now that Uub's bringing someone and Pan's bringing someone, I thought I'd ask Natsuo!"

"What?!" Goten and Trunks said in unison. That comment definitely made Trunks look up from his screen.

"Natsuo?" he asked her. "Your _ex_ Natsuo?" Marron nodded at him. Trunks looked back to his screen and shook his head. Bra walked back up with Uub's coffee.

"Ooh ooh, there's no room for milk!" he complained. Bra rolled her eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"There. Now there is." She placed it in front of him. Goten placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Okay, so on our ' _no-date_ ' evening, three of you have dates?" he asked his friends. Trunks, Marron, Pan Uub and Bra all looked at each other with guilty looks on their faces.

"Four." Bra announced.

"Five." Trunks came clean. They all looked over at him and he shrugged. "I had to ask Gen, okay? I snapped under the pressure."

"Okay, so I'm going to be the _only one_ standing there, alone, on New Year's Eve?" Goten asked them as he lifted his head. "I really don't need this right now…"

.

Finally the day of the party arrived. Marron and Bra spent the _entire_ morning cleaning their apartment – specifically to Marron's standards, of course. The party was in full swing and Marron was busy entertaining guests in the kitchen when Bra came home from work. She noticed Uub and his date already making out on the couch. Trunks and Gen were walking around while she was introducing everyone to _her_ boyfriend, the President of Capsule Corp. Yamcha even showed with Launch on his arm and Puar. Bra hurried into her room and shimmied into her black strapless mini dress. Ian was supposed to show up in less than twenty minutes and she wanted to be plenty tipsy _before_ he arrived. She brushed her hair and put her favorite red lipstick on. When she emerged from her room, she practically ran into Gen, Trunks' girlfriend.

"OHHH!" Gen squealed and embraced Bra in an awkwardly long hug. "I've missed your face Bra! Great party and even better dress!" Gen squealed again. "Could you take a picture of us?" She handed Bra her phone and stepped towards Trunks. Bra took the picture as her brother barely smiled, his usual, and handed her the phone back. "I'm gonna write ' _REUNITED!'_ in glitter on it! Thanks doll!" Gen squealed again as she grabbed Bra's ass. Gen pulled Trunks away towards the kitchen and Bra caught him mouthing ' _Kill me, Kill me now!'_ to Goten as they went towards the kitchen. She shook her head and made her way to the bar stand in the living room. Goten was the designated bartender for the evening. He noticed that Bra saw it too and shook his head as she approached him.

"Think he's going to survive tonight?" he asked her.

"Doubt it. Make me a _really_ strong rum and diet, will you?" Goten obliged. Bra scanned the room and found Pan and her date on the balcony. Once Goten was done, she thanked him and made her way outside.

.

Marron stepped out of her apartment for a quick second. The air was getting stale in there and Bra had taken over hostess responsibilities for the moment to give her a break– plus Natsuo hadn't even cared to show up yet. She leaned against the cool wall and took a long drink of whatever alcoholic beverage Goten had been serving her all night. Someone opened her front door and Marron glanced down the hallway.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME TRUNKS BRIEFS!" Gen appeared in her hallway, yelling. "One of these times is going to be your LAST chance with me!" She turned around and found Marron staring at her. "Great party blondie, but I have _got_ to get out of here!" Marron hid her smile quite well.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" Gen didn't care what she had to say, so she stormed down the hallway and down the stairs. Apparently she bumped into someone on the stairs, introduced herself and ended up with a date – must be hard to be as hot as Gen, that's for sure. As Marron listened, Trunks appeared, leaning on the wall, like Marron was.

"When I invited her…" Trunks started and Marron jumped.

"You scared me!" she playfully slapped his arm. He smiled down at her.

"When I invited her…" he started again. "I didn't necessarily think that she thought we were getting back together…"

"At least she showed up…" Marron offered. Trunks nodded and looked at the wall parallel to them.

"Sorry your date sucks."

"Natsuo has _always_ sucked…"

"So has Gen…" They both chuckled together.

"You look really nice tonight, by the way. I didn't want to forget to tell you," Trunks commented. She smiled up at him. Marron's front door opened and Uub's date walked out.

"You guys are really _weird_." She told them as she exited the hallway.

"We should probably go back," Trunks admitted.

"Do we have to?" Marron looked up at him with those eyes. Those eyes he could never say no to, not in a million years. So, they stayed on the wall. Trunks inched his hand closer to hers. Millimeters separated them. _So close…_

"Hey! It's almost midnight!" Goten poked his head out of Marron's front door. Trunks pulled his hand back quickly. Marron and Trunks followed him to where Uub, Pan and Bra were out on the balcony. "Where's Ken?" Goten asked Pan. She shrugged, drunkenly and pointed towards the bathroom. Bra hiccupped and leaned against Uub. "These three decided it was a great idea to out drink each other and now Uub is dateless, Pan's date is throwing up in the bathroom and Bra thinks she can fly!"

"It happened once – it can happen again!" she slurred. "Un-tapped saiyan power!" They heard the large group of people inside begin counting down from twenty.

"…and the moment of joy is upon us," Goten announced.

"Looks like that ' _no date pact_ ' thing worked out in the end," Trunks joked. They all continued to watch the people inside.

"They look so happy – I hate that," sighed Bra.

"Not everyone's happy," Marron said as she pointed to Ken emerging from the bathroom, only to go back inside to probably throw up again. _Happy New Year!_ The six all looked at each other, glumly.

"You know…" Uub chimed in. "I just thought I'd throw this out here… I'm no math whiz, but I do believe there are three guys and three girls out here!" He made a kissy face towards everyone. Bra and Marron sighed.

"I can't kiss anyone!" Pan threw her hands up and laughed.

"I can't kiss everyone – sorry Trunks," joked Bra.

"Alright – that's it. Someone kiss me!" Marron demanded. "It's midnight! It's my party! Somebody kiss me!"

"Fine!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Screw you guys!" Marron turned to leave. Goten grabbed her hand and Trunks grabbed the other. They spun her around and each one planted a kiss on her cheek. Uub took their picture as they laughed.

.

Marron and Bra decided to take a Sunday away to do some shopping. The money Bra received back from her ticket was burning a hole in her pocket. The boys, and Pan, were hung over as hell from the previous night of debauchery, so the girls decided to make it a roomie day. They hit up the West City Mall and walked over to a great little outdoor café to grab some lunch – it was warm enough outside anyway, plus they both bought brand new hats for the beach and wanted to test them out. Bra plopped down as Marron went to inside to order her favorite large salad to split with her roommate, along with two little desserts because, hey, they deserved them. Marron walked to the spot Bra chose and grabbed a magazine along the way. She sat down and flipped it to the back. Bra raised an eye brow as she watched the blonde read.

"That magazine is a week old," Bra pointed out.

"I know – I just want to check my horoscope to see if it was right," said Marron as she read. Bra giggled as she looked away. She watched all sorts of people walking by, enjoying the unusually perfect day. Bra spotted the sexiest man she had ever seen walking towards them.

"Marron…"

"Hmm?"

"Marron… Look," Bra pointed towards the man, inconspicuously. Marron lifted her eyes to where Bra was pointing and gasped. She had just laid eyes on one of the most handsome men she had ever seen too.

"…oh, come to momma!" she giggled. He looked towards them and smirked. Bra and Marron turned around quickly.

"Is he coming over here?" Bra asked. Marron shrugged and started playing with her hair. "Be cool, be cool, be cool." They both looked up as he walked by. He raised his hand and smiled at them.

"Nice hat…" he called.

"Thanks!" Bra and Marron said together. He walked by them and went towards the street.

"We should do something!" Bra turned to her best friend. "Whistle!"

"We are _not_ going to whistle," Marron said and shook her head.

"Come on, do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"Do it do it do it!" Bra repeated. Marron rolled her eyes and put her hands up to her mouth and let out a ' _woot woot!'._ He stopped in the middle of the street and spun around on his heel to look at the girls – Marron pointed at Bra _very_ conspicuously. He began to smile and walk back towards them and suddenly a hovercraft hit him. Marron and Bra looked at each other with wide eyes. "I can't believe you did that!" Bra said.

.


	8. Pan's Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:** Follow Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and many others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for. **The more reviews received, the better the chances are that I'll update!**

 _Special shout outs to my five best reviewers: Writer'sFantasy_ (you get a thank you!), _Tiffany7898_ (and you get a thank you!) _, xconversegirl99x_ (you get a thank you!) _, HeroesReprise_ (you get a thank you!) _and "Guest._ (and you get a thank you!) _" I look forward to what you have to say each chapter I post _(every body gets a thank you!)!

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Bra and Marron's roomie day plans were pretty much halted for the rest of the day when their mystery hunk was hit and run over by a hovercraft. He was in pretty bad shape and unresponsive to the paramedics so they followed them to the hospital because he wasn't with anyone and did not have any sort of identification on him. The doctors explained that he's currently in a coma but was stable. They weren't sure how long he was going to be unresponsive for – also, since he didn't have any kind of identification on him, the hospital was unable to contact his family to let them know. Marron and Bra stayed for a few hours hoping he would come to but hunger and tiredness took over. They left Marron's cell number just in case they needed anything and promised to return when they were rested and refreshed. As soon as they got home, Marron and Bra both flopped down on the couches and sighed. They were both quite exhausted.

"…why did I woot woot?" Marron groaned. "I mean, what was I expecting to happen? That he'd just turn around and say, ' _That sound. I love it! I must have you_ now.'"

"I wish there was something else we could have done," said Bra.

"We stayed as long as we possibly could…"

"I know…"

"I wish we at least knew his name!" Marron sighed again. "His face – even sleeping he looked smart. He's probably a lawyer." Bra shook her head.

"Did you see how rough his hands looked? That means he works with his hands a lot."

"So he's a lawyer who refurbishes houses on the side? He looks like he can bust a move too."

"Oh!" Bra nodded and sat up excitedly. "He's totally the kind of man who actually _listens_ when you talk, you know? Not saying ' _Yeah I understand,'_ but really wondering what your boobs look like."

"I wish _all_ guys could be like him…"

"Me too…" Bra agreed as she leaned back down. A moment later, their friends walked through the door – and most importantly, Trunks brought take out. Marron texted them all the story while they were at the hospital and Bra begged her older brother to bring them sustenance when they got home. Marron had to admit, her friends had _impeccable_ timing. "Bring me the food!" Bra ordered. Trunks smirked and walked over to where the two women lounged on the couch. Pan took a seat on a floor pillow at the yellow coffee table as Goten and Uub grabbed plates and forks from the kitchen. Trunks pulled out the food and set the boxes out, according to who ordered what. Marron and Bra couldn't wait. They grabbed their respective foods, some chopsticks and dug into their Chinese food. Trunks took a seat next to his sister and grabbed a plate from Goten. He and Uub both sat next to Marron, surrounding her.

"You girls are eating like us!" Goten exclaimed. Marron was already half way through her box and Bra began stuffing egg rolls in her mouth.

"Are there no _conscious_ men in West City for you two?" Trunks joked as he leaned back and took a bite out of his food. "Why do you have to go _back_ to the hospital?"

"He doesn't have anyone," Marron told him between chews.

"Yeah, we feel kind of responsible."

"I can't believe you said _woot woot_ Marron," Uub chuckled as he ate. "I don't even say woot woot." He winked at Pan. She turned away, trying to hide her blush. Goten grabbed the remote and found a movie they could all zone out to while they ate.

"Well, I'm going to go first thing in the morning. I'll bring a book, see if reading to him could help…" stated Marron.

"Oh! I'll go after my shift tomorrow. Maybe the nurses will let me shave him! Daddy taught me how a few years ago – I think I can figure it out again," Bra chimed in.

" _He_ needs a name," Marron suggested.

"Tadashi?" asked Pan.

"No, it's not special enough…"

"Shunsuke!" Goten chimed in. Marron and Bra glared at him.

"Way too special," Marron said as she shook her head.

.

A few days passed and Coma Man was still in a coma. Bra and Marron would often come together, although sometimes Bra found herself there alone, as did Marron. After Marron's photo shoot was finished one afternoon, she decided to drop by the hospital and bring some flowers, just in case Coma Man woke up. The doctors promised that any day now he would respond – it'd be nice to wake up and be able to smell the flowers, right? As soon as she walked into his hospital room, she saw Bra there playing with his hair.

"Hi." Bra looked up to Marron.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Marron asked. Bra shrugged and returned to Coma Man.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd stop by after my shift," she explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm not really here," stated Marron. She placed the flowers on the stand next to his bed. "Just thought I'd drop these off on the way home. Do you come here a lot? Without me?"

"No."

"Hm." Marron said as she took a seat on the other side of Coma Man.

"So, do you think he's doing any better than he was this morning?" Bra asked.

"How would I know? I wasn't here…"

"Really?" questioned Bra. She stood up and glared at her blonde friend. "Not even to _change his pajamas_?" Bra whipped back his covers and sure enough, Coma Man was in a new set of jammies. Marron nervously smiled at her roommate.

"H-How did those get there?"

.

The very next morning, Bra and Marron decided it was best to visit Coma Man together. As they walked into his room, they found his bed empty. Bra spun around, glaring and pointing at Marron.

"Alright, what did you do with him!?" Bra accused. Marron's eyes went wide.

"I swear-" The toilet flushed and they both looked towards the bathroom. Coma Man walked into the room.

"You're awake!" Marron exclaimed. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Look at you!" said Bra. "How do you feel?" She walked over to the other side of him and smiled. He looked at both girls and smiled back.

"A little woozy, but okay," he told them.

"You look great!" Marron responded.

"I-I feel great!" he laughed back. "Who are you?"

"Oh-I'm Bra Briefs!" She extended her hand to him.

"I'm Marron Chestnut – I've been taking care of you!"

"Well, we both have," Bra said as she glared at Marron. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So the flowers are from you?"

"Those were just from me, actually," Marron told him.

"I got you the blanket!" Bra pointed out.

"The foot massager was from me!"

"You know who shaved you?" Bra asked him. "That was me."

"I read to you."

"I sang!" Bra said triumphantly. The man shrugged.

"Well… Thanks!"

"My pleasure," responded Marron.

"You're welcome!" Bra said sweetly. The three became silent.

"So – I guess I'll see you around."

"What – that's it?" Bra asked astounded.

" _See you around_?" Marron imitated him.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he asked them.

"I don't know!" Marron yelled and threw her hands up in frustration. Bra crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Maybe that it was nice or you need to admit something to me? Maybe that you'll call me?"

"Alright I'll call you," he agreed.

"I don't think you mean it," argued Bra. Marron looked over at her.

"This is so damn typical!" she said to Bra. "We give and give and give and give and then we get _nothing_ back! Then one day, you just _wake up_ and it's _see you around!_ Let's get out of here Bra!" Marron turned on her heel and stomped out of the hospital room. Bra turned to the Coma Man and sighed.

"We really thought you were different. Guess it was just the coma," she shrugged and followed her friend out the door.

.

Uub and Goten made their way to their apartment after spending the evening listening to Bra and Marron bash how _terrible_ men are and how there are no _decent_ men left in West City, yadda yadda. It was even too much for Trunks who took his leave an hour before Uub and Goten could get out. Finally Marron and Bra were so far into their conversation, it was easy enough for the two men to slip out and go home. Goten walked in first, followed by Uub, who slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, their kitchen table fell apart.

"Need a new table," Goten said. Uub rolled his eyes.

"You think?" Uub said. They both looked down at the table on the floor. "When can you buy another one?" Goten looked up at him in confusion.

"Me? You think because it's _my_ table, I have to buy a new one?" asked Goten. Uub nodded and folded his arms.

"That's the rule."

"What rule?!" Goten exclaimed. "If anything, _you_ owe me a table!"

"How do you figure?" questioned Uub.

Well, I believe the piece of furniture was fine until your little breakfast _adventure_ with Sora."

"You _knew_ about that?"

"Let's just say the _impressions_ you two made in the butter left little to the imagination."

"Okay – how about if we split it?" Uub suggested.

"W-What do you mean, like, buy it _together_?"

"Yeah."

"You think we're _ready_ for something like that?" Goten questioned Uub.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a pretty big commitment," Goten said. "What if one of us wants to move out?"

"Why, you moving out soon?"

"I'm not moving out," he told Uub.

"You'd tell me if you were moving out, right?" Uub asked.

"Yeah of course. It's just that when Valese and I lived together, we bought a lot of stuff together and things got pretty ugly when she moved out."

"Well, let me ask you something – aren't I a better roommate than she was?" They chuckled together as they stared at the table laying on the ground.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

.

Tomorrow arrived - Goten and Uub made their way to a furniture store. As they browsed, Uub and Goten argued over which one to choose. Uub wanted a square one – Goten liked the rectangle ones but was considering the round ones as well. An associate made their way over to them and listened to the two men as they bickered over tables. The associate had an idea and walked them towards a different part of the store. Uub looked around and nudged Goten.

"I like where this is going…" Uub said. Goten agreed as soon as he saw what the associate was about to offer them.

"I think this is the most beautiful table I've ever seen…"

.

Two days later, the table was delivered and installed perfectly in Goten and Uub's apartment. They invited Marron and Trunks over to admire their new table with them; Bra was still at work at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop.

"What do you think?" Goten asked proudly. Trunks grinned at the two men.

"I think it's the most _beautiful_ table I've ever seen," he replied. Marron rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's what I said!" Goten told him. Trunks and Goten high fived. Marron walked over and ran her hand along the side of Uub and Goten's new foosball table.

"So how will this work?" she asked. "Do you balance the plates and cups on the little guys' heads?"

"Who cares!" laughed Uub. "We'll eat in the sink – let's play! Marron you're on my team!" They assumed their positions to play and the minute Uub passed the small ball to Marron, she spun the bar, breezed past Trunks' men and scored.

"SCORE!" She laughed and pointed to Trunks. "You suck!" Trunks stared at her in utter amazement. Marron ended up winning the game for her team. After the game, Uub high fived her and then wiped the beads of sweat that collected on his brow.

"Well, it looks like we kicked your butts," he told Goten and Trunks. They rolled their eyes at him in unison.

"No – _Marron_ kicked our butts. Uub, don't worry - you get an award for just standing there," teased Goten. Bra burst through the door before anyone could interject.

"Hey guys. I just got home – Pan isn't doing too well. She broke up with her boyfriend today – he was cheating on her," Bra explained. "I talked her off the ledge but I don't know if there really is anything else I can tell her." She walked over to Goten and Uub's fridge, grabbed a beer and chugged it.

"Stressed much?" Marron asked her. Bra just sighed and looked at them.

"I have no idea what to do…." Everyone stayed silent in thought.

"I really think just one of us should go over there and make sure she's not overwhelmed," Uub spoke up.

"You're right," Marron nodded. She went for the door but Uub grabbed for her hand and pulled her back.

"Let me?" Uub strode past her and over to Marron and Bra's apartment. He saw that Pan was out on their balcony, so he made his way out to her.

"Hey," Uub said as he closed the balcony door behind him. Pan looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," she answered. Uub took a few steps towards her and smiled.

"You alright?"

"Oh, I've been better," Pan told him. Uub could tell she was fighting back more tears.

"Come here," he opened his arms to her. She smiled and welcomed his embrace. They stood hugging for a few moments. "Listen," Uub whispered into her ear. "You deserve _so_ much better than him, you know that right?" He felt Pan nod in his arms. "You need to be with a guy who knows what he has when he has you."

"Uub…" He let her go and grabbed ahold of her arms.

"You get that right?"

"I'm just - I'm so _sick_ of guys!" Pan shook her head and threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't want to _look_ at another guy. I don't want to _think_ about another guy. I don't even want to be _around_ another guy!" Uub crossed his arms.

"Hm..."

"Oh Uub, you're so great!" Pan cried. She threw her arms around him and squeezed. Uub sighed to himself and hugged her back.

"I don't think that swearing off guys altogether is the answer, Pan." Uub told her. Pan let go of him and leaned back over the balcony. "I think that what you need is to develop a more _sophisticated_ screening process."

"I think I just need to be by myself for a while, you know? I need to figure out what I want."

"Pan, not all guys are going to be Ken."

"I know…"

"Just keep that in mind, okay?" Uub placed a hand on her shoulder. Pan looked up at him and smiled, placing her hand on his.

.

"She's relentless!" Goten shouted as he threw his hands up in the air. It was way past his bed time and he was sick of getting his ass handed to him by Marron. They were at foosball for hours and could _not_ catch a break. Singlehandedly, Marron had triumphantly outscored both he and Uub each and every game. Trunks became so enraged, he flew out the window hours ago and left them to deal with the bewitching blonde.

"Shut DOWN!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Shut OUT!" Goten and Uub yelled back as they corrected her. They both turned towards their bedrooms.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked them. "Come on – one more game!" Marron begged. The two men looked at each other and back at her.

"It's almost three in the morning…" groaned Goten. Uub pointed to the door.

"Yeah, get out!" Uub commanded Marron. Marron crossed her arms and pouted.

"You two are _always_ at my place – come on. I'll play left handed…." She pleaded with them. Goten shook his head a final time, walked over to the other side of their new foosball table and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Come on wussies!" Marron scolded them as Goten headed towards his front door. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Goten opened his front door, placed her at his doorstep, closed and locked the door. "…and I'm gone." He heard her say. Goten turned to Uub who was smirking at him.

"One more game?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Goten.

.


	9. Uub's Womb Raider

**Author's Note:** Follow Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and many others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for (if you guess, you get a cookie!).

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

There were very few and far between mornings where Marron was home alone as of late; especially after Bra moved in. Either Trunks was visiting with his sister or Uub and Goten were over begging for food, beer, clean towels, something – anything! This morning was her first opportunity to be alone in over two weeks so when Bra locked the door behind her in the morning, Marron made a special trip out of her room and pushed the deadbolt in place. She took an extra ten minutes in her shower to let the water rush down her head and all over her body. She wrung out her hair and grabbed for her towel. As Marron stepped out of the shower, she wrapped the plush, yellow fabric around her body and turned to her mirror. She used her hand towel to wipe it down and stared at her reflection. She used a bit of her lotion to wipe the rest of the mascara off her face and sighed happily to herself. _There really is no better feeling than just stepping out of the shower_. She opened her bathroom door and made her way to her kitchen to grab some water before she put on her makeup. As Marron entered, a large presence bumped into her. She screamed and dropped her towel. Uub stared at her naked body in amazement and smiled. She screamed again and pulled her towel back up and around her body.

"That is _it_!" Marron yelled at Uub as she struggled to readjust herself. He looked at her, blushing. "You just _barge_ in here – the door was even locked!"

"I'm sorry! I was hungry!"

"You have no respect for anyone's privacy!"

"Marron," he said to her. "Wait, wait…"

"No _you_ wait! This is ridiculous!"

"Can I just say one thing?" Uub asked.

"What? What?!"

"Your nipple is showing still…" he pointed out. Marron growled at him and stormed back to her bedroom. She did _not_ need this today. Marron flopped onto her bed and screamed in her pillow. She felt her entire body blushing as she tried to scream the horrifying incident out of her head.

.

"It was an honest mistake," Uub explained to Goten from across the table. He slowly swirled his coffee cup and stared into the black abyss, uninterested in its contents. "She made that cake last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it… I just wanted one more piece!"

"That damn cake…" Goten sneered and thumped his fist on the table. He noticed Trunks walking into Yajirobe's Coffee Shop and beckoned him over. Trunks plopped down next to Uub and immediately took out his laptop. He flung open the screen and the device powered on. "Good morning to you too, grumpy." Trunks glared at Goten's comment. "Long night?"

"…Don't start with me…" Trunks grumbled as he began furiously typing away.

"Well, Uub saw Marron's boobies this morning," he informed him. Trunks looked up confused at the two men and spied his sister making her way towards them.

"Did I miss something?" Trunks asked. Bra smiled as she came up to the table.

"Coffee with a splash of cream?" she asked her brother. He nodded at her.

"What were you doing seeing her _boobies_?" Trunks asked Uub, suspiciously.

"Who's boobies?" Bra questioned. Uub groaned and shoved his head in his hands.

"It was an accident… Damn it Goten!"

"Right…" joked Goten. Uub looked up and glared at his friend.

"Really! Not like I was sneaking a peak into Marron's room or anything!" he pleaded. They all spied Marron walking towards them and sat up straighter. They looked at each other nervously as she made her way.

"Hi Marron…" Uub started. She put her hand up to silence him.

"Nothing from you right now. Bra, can you please bring me a double latte – no foam…" she asked her roommate. Bra nodded and jotted her order down.

"Anything else?" Bra looked at the others. "Are you going to murder Uub by the time I get back, Marron?"

"YOU TOLD THEM?" Marron whined to Uub. Uub shrugged while the rest of them chuckled.

"I don't know why you are so embarrassed Marron – they were very, very lovely boobies."

"Lovely?" she asked. "That's it? Flowers are lovely! Ugh, can we _please_ change the subject?"

"Yeah, hello! These are not her _boobies_ ," Bra retorted as she motioned to Marron's chest. "These are her breasts!" Trunks shook his head at his friends and went back to working on his laptop.

"Bra, I was hoping for more of a change than just that…" groaned Marron.

"Bra, I was hoping to have my coffee in this decade," Trunks joked. Bra stuck her tongue out and walked to the counter.

"Okay, okay," Uub sighed. "Let's move on…" Marron pulled her book out of her bag and began reading. Uub walked over to the counter to Bra and ordered a bagel. Goten's phone went off before he could get up to go to work.

"Pan just text me - Is dinner still planned this evening?" Goten asked. "She is going to be in town again and I kind of invited her without asking…" Marron smiled up at him from her book.

"Of course! You know I always cook extra for your uncapped appetites anyway," she teased.

"Pan is coming?" Uub asked as he walked back with Bra, averting his eyes away from Marron's immediately.

"Well this just got interesting!" Bra chimed in. "Pan hasn't been around in a while!"

"She's high in demand now that she's single," Goten joked.

"She told me she was swearing off guys just a few weeks ago…" announced Uub.

"Apparently not," Trunks said without looking up from his screen. "Gohan told me she's been dating guys left and right…"

"Lucky girl," Marron sighed. "We need to find out how she's doing it Bra!" Bra nodded in agreement.

"I'm off!" Goten announced. He stood up and stretched. "Trunks, quit being a grump. Bra, thank you for the decaf. Marron, I'll find you a boyfriend, don't you worry," he told his friends. "Uub… Keep away from Marron's boobies, okay?" He exited post haste before Marron's latte ended up all over him.

.

After a double shift at Yajirobe's Coffee Shop, Bra was thoroughly exhausted and ready to gorge herself on Marron's fancy dinner. She checked her phone to find dozens of notifications from her friends and family. Deciding to ignore them for now, Bra sighed to herself, clicked her phone off and threw it into her bag. Bra made her way outside towards her apartment building. Everyone was probably waiting for her arrival to begin eating. Smirking, she slowed her pace a bit and took in the sights and sounds of her West City neighborhood. They could wait a little for her - she's always waiting on them anyway. She listened to the hustle and bustle of the busy city as she made her way through the crowded sidewalks full of people from all over the world. West City sometimes felt like a melting pot - so many people from so many areas around the world came together here. No wonder it's one of the finest cities in the world. As she neared her building, she dug for her keys in her purse. _Of course I buy the bags with more pockets in them than my mom's lab coats – where are those damn keys?_ Suddenly, Bra found herself shoved against a warm, strong body and looked up.

"Ian!"

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he joked. Bra felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. "Listen, Bra, I _actually_ have been meaning to meet you like this…"

"But you just said…"

"Yeah, I know what I said," Ian started."…truth is – I want to apologize for not showing up to your party a few weeks ago. I should have said something, but I met this _crazy_ drunk girl in the stairwell who needed help… She was wasted and alone - her boyfriend had just dumped her and she had nowhere to go…"

"I get it," giggled Bra. "She sounds like she needed you more than I." Ian let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

"Oh good you're not as mad as I expected you'd be! I would love to make it up to you, Bra Briefs. Any way I can!" He took her hand in his and looked at her pitifully. Bra hummed to herself.

"Dinner _would_ be nice," said Bra. Ian nodded in agreement.

"This weekend?"

"Maybe…" Bra removed her hand from his and turned to walk up the stairs to her apartment. "It was nice meeting you like this again, Ian."

"You too Bra. Let me know about that date," he told her. She winked at him and slowly sashayed up her stairs. Thankfully Ian was out of sight when Bra tripped on the top step going up, otherwise Bra would never be able to show her face to him again. Her face was flushed and her heart was racing as she walked up to her door, still fumbling in her bag for her keys. Just as her fingers closed around the ring, her front door opened to reveal Pan's grinning face.

"Bra!" She squealed and hugged her friend. Bra returned the embrace and caught a whiff of whatever alcohol Pan had been consuming. "Marron just caught Uub staring at her boobies! Again, apparently!" Bra threw her bag down near the door and made her way to the living room where red-faced Uub sat next to a laughing hysterically Trunks - both quite intoxicated, to say the least. Bra could hear Goten talking Marron off the ledge as she slammed around in the kitchen finishing up the preparations for her dinner.

"Seriously Uub?" Bra chided him as she plopped onto the couch. Uub shook his head slowly and planted it between his knees. Pan sat down next to her and grabbed her drink off the yellow coffee table. "Can you make me one of those too Trunks?" Bra pointed towards the other cups on the table. He nodded and wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eyes away to go and make his sister a drink. Goten burst into the living room, pulling Marron in tow.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway? They're just boobs. I have them too, you know... So does Bra!" Pan argued.

"Alright guys," he started. She tugged his arm back towards the kitchen, but Goten kept a soft, firm grip on Marron's arm. "We are all adults here. There is really only one way to resolve this." He smirked as he looked upon his friends. "Since you saw Marron's boobies, Uub, I think you're going to have to show her your, uh, Mount Olym-penis."

"His kibble and bits?" Trunks asked.

"Yes Trunks, his muff marauder." Goten nodded.

"Up for a game of hide and seek, Marron? Because – ready or not, here it comes!"

"WEAPON OF ASS DESTRUCTION?!"

"BOYS!" Bra yelled. The two stopped joking and looked at her.

"You know, I just don't see that happening…" Uub grumbled and looked around the table.

"Come on, Uub," said Marron. "Goten's right. Tit for tat." Uub cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well I'm not showing you my 'tat.'"

.

The morning after a dinner party full of alcohol and a lavish beef bourguignon with fried mushrooms as a main dish, can be a painful one, as Bra and Marron figured out. The two girls sullenly sat across from one another with mugs full of coffee. They picked at a danish and some fruit Marron cut up as well. Bra groaned and released her head to the table.

"I can't believe last night happened..."

"We were _all_ pretty drunk, Bra."

"I _knocked_ on Ian's door!"

"You door bell ditched," corrected Marron. "So what?" Bra groaned again and covered her head with her arms.

"I am an adult Marron - I should _not_ be door bell ditching _anyone_!"

"No, no you shouldn't be..." Marron chuckled and sipped her beverage. "I almost saw Uub's junk!"

"I still think you should..."

"Really?"

"It's only fair..." Bra concluded with her head still down on the table and her arms covering her head. Marron thought to herself for a moment and finally nodded in agreement.

"Right. Next chance I have, I'm taking it!" The two sat in silence for a few more moments - Marron cut a piece of the danish for Bra and placed it in front of her as she kept her head down.

"Marron - did you tell me something about my brother last night or was that Pan?"

"Did I hear my name?" Pan poked her head in from their unlocked front door. "You know, you guys should really keep this locked."

" _How_ are you so chipper this morning?" Marron groaned to her. "You drank more than Bra and I combined! I need a shower to shake this off or something..." Pan closed the door behind her and walked up to the kitchen table. She stuffed a few apple slices in her mouth and smiled at Marron.

"Uub said the same thing! He popped into the shower just before I could," complained Pan.

"Uub is in the shower?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, actually, can I borrow one of yours?" Bra motioned Pan towards her room while she kept her head down on the table. "Thanks! Sleeping on Uncle Goten's couch always musses up my hair in the weirdest of ways..."

"Towels are in the cupboard!" Marron called after her. She looked at Bra on the table and an idea crept into her blonde head. "Fasten your seatbelt, Bra. The opportunity has arisen. It's Mount Olym-penis time!" Bra slowly raised her head from the table to look at her friend. Her eyes spied the danish instead and stuffed it into her mouth without a word.

.


	10. Bra Sees A Bit Too Much

**Author's Note:** Follow Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and many others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for (if you guess, you get a cookie!). Short chapter and I feel like I may get some hate after this one but I have to keep things interesting, if you know what I mean. Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoy all the fun!

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Marron quietly tiptoed her way into Goten and Uub's apartment, just a few doors down and across the hallway from hers. Their front door had a nasty habit of squeaking when you shut it, so she took extra precaution when closing it, making virtually no noise. Both bedroom doors were shut, to her advantage – Goten couldn't warn Uub about his impending doom. Marron could hear the water running in the only bathroom their apartment had and made her way towards the sound. Thanks to Pan's tip, she was about to call it even with Uub. She couldn't allow their lives to go on without exacting her revenge first. Marron continued her tiptoed walk and gently grasped the door knob to the bathroom. With her shoulder pressed firmly on the door, her wrist twisted the handle unlocked and she made her way into the steamy bathroom.

"Uubs…" Marron sang under her breath as she grabbed the shower curtain. "Payback for seeing my… **Boobs**!" She yelled and whipped the fabric back.

"Marron!" He screamed in horror. Marron noticed the person in the shower was a tad paler than what she thought Uub would be. Her eyes scanned up his muscular body, past his _thing_ and Marron found herself face to face with a _very_ naked Goten.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Marron squeaked and bolted out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Goten!" Goten turned the water off, grabbed his towel and followed her out to the living room, soaking wet and pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at her. Uub's bedroom door opened and he popped his head out.

"I thought you were Uub!" Marron tried to explain to Goten, not able to look her best guy friend in the eyes. "He was supposed to be in there so I could see his _thing_!"

"I'm right here though…" Uub waved toward them. "And my thing is in here with me Marron…" Marron glared at him and pointed.

"You were _supposed_ to be in the bathroom! Pan just told me you were in there..." As if on cue, Bra and Pan burst through the front door laughing hysterically. "YOU!" Marron moved her pointing finger towards Pan.

"I couldn't help it!" Pan happily admitted to Marron in between fits of laughter. "It was just too easy!" Marron's face was the reddest anyone had ever seen it.

"Well hello Goten!" Bra joked as she smirked and winked at him. Goten's eyes widened as he realized how very naked he was in front of his best friends and his niece. His face's color began to match Marron's as he made his way back to his bathroom, carefully, with a firm grip on his towel. Marron groaned and ran back to her apartment as Bra and Pan wiped their tears away.

"You are evil Pan…" Uub said as he shook his head. "I kind of like it." He winked at her and Pan's face started to match her uncle's and Marron's.

.

Later that morning, Trunks made his way over to Marron and Bra's to bring them some of Bulma's home cooking to help soothe the girls' headaches and upset stomachs from their late night of drinking. He found Pan lounging on their couches, munching on popcorn and watching a movie when he made his way in.

"Hey," he called to her. Pan turned around and grinned at him from her seat. Trunks closed the door behind him and adjusted the package he was carrying.

"Where have _you_ been Trunks?" she asked. "You've missed all the fun this morning!"

"I was so drunk I flew to Capsule Corp last night instead of my apartment apparently," Trunks told her. "Woke up my mom AND Vegeta – she scolded me all morning for getting in so late – but she made a ton of extra food too so I figured I'd bring it over." He waltzed into their kitchen and put the food package into the refrigerator.

"Typical Trunks Briefs…" she teased. Trunks made his way towards her – Pan sat up a little straighter.

"Where are they?" He began to ask as he sat down next to her.

"Well Marron-"

"Where is she?!" Goten yelled as he burst through the front door. Pan and Trunks looked surprisingly at him as he stalked towards them.

"Hey Goten, what's going on?"

"Clear the road!" He demanded as he made his way to the master bathroom. "Payback is coming and its next stop is for Marron!"

"W-Wait!" Pan tried to tell him. She reached her hand out to touch him as he glided by but he was moving too fast for her. Goten stopped at the closed door and pressed his ear against it to make sure the water was still running. He opened the door and stepped in. Pan winced when he heard the female scream accompanied by the unwanted guest running out. Trunks and Pan watched as Bra emerged from Marron's bathroom clutching her towel to her wet self.

"What the hell are you doing Goten?" Bra half screamed, half yelled at him.

"Yeah, what the hell Goten!?" Trunks asked. "That's my sister!"

"Sorry, wrong boobies!" He yelled at her as he made his exit. Bra turned to Pan and Trunks and growled.

"This has gone on long enough!" announced Bra as she headed back to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Trunks looked at Pan, confused. She sighed and began to tell him about their morning.

.

A few weeks had come and gone – Marron was happy to report to Bra earlier in the week that the naked drama seemed to have died – Goten took no more time to retaliate after what he pulled and Uub was still pretty scared of Marron. Today was a special day though. Today was the very first day ever that Yajirobe let Bra off early. She was going to make the most out of her day, but before she could truly enjoy her free time, she needed to cross the first thing off on her to-do list: her long awaited revenge on Goten. I mean, why not? _It's not like he's going to be expecting it anyway…_ Bra pushed her building doors open and made her way up to her apartment. Before she entered, she peered down the hall towards Goten and Uub's apartment and could hear their loud television from where she stood. Earlier, Goten had informed Bra he had to spend the whole day researching and studying his competition for his upcoming tournament while Uub was away for the day.

Smirking to herself while she formulated a plan in her brain, Bra set her bag down next to her front door and made her way to the guys' apartment. She checked the door knob – _unlocked_. Taking a page from Marron's book, Bra snuck her way into their place. The door squeaked a bit when she tried to close it, so she left it open a crack – easier get-a-way too. Bra heard their only shower running and thought to herself that this was a little _too_ easy. She leaned against the door and listened – the water was running hot and fast. Bra turned the doorknob to the bathroom to find it locked. _Damn._ She felt up above the door for a hair-pin key – nothing. Bra reached into her hair and pulled out one of the many bobby pins holding her hair in place. She inserted the pin into the lock and it sprang free with a tiny click. It was either now or never after that. Bra pushed the door open and the steam building from the shower hit her in the face. As Bra reached for the curtain, she could have sworn she heard something peculiar.

"Hello, Goten," Bra announced as she pulled back the shower curtain.

"Oh!" The naked brunette woman exclaimed at her. Bra's blue eyes met with her soft brown ones. "Hello Bra!" Bra whipped the curtain shut in horror. What just happened? Were her eyes deceiving her? No, Bra was very certain who she saw.

"Oh, hey Valese…"

.


	11. Goten To The Rescue

**Author's Note:** Follow Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub and many others as they try to live normal lives in West City. I do not own any of these characters – I merely like to play with them. Some of these plots are original - some I got a little inspiration for (if you guess, you get a cookie!). Rated for language and sexual content.

 ***Happy Reading!***

-short pants

.

.

.

Bra hurriedly exited Goten and Uub's apartment and slammed her front door shut as she heaved herself into her own space. _Goten and Valese. Goten and Valese._ When did she miss the memo that they were back together? Someone had some explaining to do, that's for sure. Not like Goten's love life was any of her business but she still was completely blind-sided. Bra had met the brunette through Marron a few times while Goten dated her but after Valese cheated on him, Bra and everyone thought they were over. She hurried over to her couch and sat down, staring at her knees. _Where was Marron? Why isn't she home?_ Marron would know what to do and what to say – she always does. Just then, she heard a soft knock on the door. Bra whipped her head around and saw Goten slip through the doorway. Bra's face immediately turned bright red as she bolted up from where she sat on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing with her, Goten?" She said angrily. Goten bowed his head and ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Bra, please – just keep this between you and I for now, okay?" He begged as he looked up at her from his bowed head. Bra crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Well, are you going to explain?" She asked.

"Is Marron here?"

"No – wait, why?"

"Because Bra… I just need you to keep this quiet until I figure some stuff out," Goten pleaded as he walked over to her and pulled her hands into his. "No one else can know right now." He looked down at her with his big brown eyes. "Please, Bra." She could see the emotions running wild through them. Helplessness. Guilt. Frustration. Anger. Loneliness. Heartache. Bra sighed and nodded her head to him. He pulled her close to his body and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back. "Thank you," he breathed into her hair. His hot breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She shuddered and pushed him away.

"Just figure you're shit out soon, Goten." Bra stated as she turned away from him and walked into her room. She shut the door behind her and sighed again. What was Bra thinking? She can't keep secrets from Marron… But it's Goten... Bra heard Goten open and close the front door as he made his exit. _Maybe my free time would be better spent with a nap,_ Bra told herself. She walked over to her unmade bed and flopped down on the covers. Sleep immediately washed over her.

.

" _Well, he asked me to talk to him."_ Bra heard a voice say.

" _Talk to him about what?"_ Another voice replied.

" _I had no clue what he meant! So, I started telling him about a funny thing that happened to me yesterday, and that's when he stopped me."_ Bra sat up from her bed and stretched. Marron and Pan were talking about something juicy. She had to listen in.

" _What did he say?"_

" _He told me to talk… dirty to him."_ Pan replied to Marron.

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Well did you?"_

" _Kind of… He asked me to say something_ hot _."_

" _So what did you say?"_

" _Well…"_

" _Come on Pan, tell me!"_ Bra could tell Marron was totally loving this.

" _I panicked Marron!"_

" _This is too good – tell me!"_

" _I kind of blurted out_ cock _and started giggling…"_

" _Seriously?"_ Bra heard Marron groan.

" _He completely took me by surprise! My face turned bright red..."_

" _So what happened?"_

" _Well the night wasn't a total loss… We ended up cuddling."_

" _Woah! You cuddled? You naughty girl, you."_

" _Shut up! It was nice… He was nice I want to go out with him again but I just don't think I'm the dirty talking kind of girl, Marron…"_

" _What's the big deal Pan? Just tell him what you want him to do to you – or what you'd like to do to him."_

" _I don't know if I can…"_

" _Tell you what – try it on me."_ Bra realized how interesting this conversation was about to get between her two friends. She walked over to her door and pressed her ear against it to hear them better.

" _You're kidding me Marron…"_

" _Why not? Come on! It's just us girls – close your eyes and tell me what you'd like to be doing right now."_ Bra chuckled to herself. Right place, right time.

" _Fine… I'm in my bed."_

" _Yeah, what else?"_

" _That's it. I'm in bed. I'm in my own bed, you aren't there Marron and we are_ _ **not**_ _having this conversation."_ Bra heard Pan get up from their living room and walk away, towards the front door.

" _Don't go!"_ Bra heard Marron plead. _"Alright, look Pan. I'll start. Okay?"_

" _Please Marron…"_

" _Come on!"_ Bra heard Pan sigh and make her way closer to Marron – and closer to where she can hear better. _"Alright, ready… Oh Pan."_ Marron's voice was lowered a few octaves. _"Your body is amazing and I want to feel it on me."_

" _Wow that was really good Marron…"_

" _Alright, now you say something!"_

" _Oh I really don't think so…"_

" _You're going to see him again, right?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _You like him too right?"_

" _Yes of course."_

" _Well if you can't dirty talk with your girlfriends for fun, how are you going to manage talking to him?"_ Bra didn't hear Pan's response to Marron, but she knew Marron was winning this battle. _"Now tell me you want to caress me down!"_

" _Then turn around,"_ Bra heard Pan order. _"I can't look at you while I do this – you're going to make me laugh…"_

" _Okay, alright, I'm turned around. Go."_ Bra heard Pan clear her throat.

" _I want… Okay, I want to… feel your hands caress my body."_

" _There you go!"_ Marron cheered. _"Keep going, keep going!"_ Bra had to unveil herself at some point. She gently placed her hand on her bedroom door knob and secure it in place.

" _I, er…I want to take my tongue… and…"_

" _And?"_ Bra was screaming in her mind at Pan to say it.

"… _r…run it all over you until you tremble with…with…"_ Bra smirked to herself and pushed her bedroom door open.

"…with?" she asked as she announced her arrival. Marron was standing, wide eyed and facing Bra with her back towards Pan who had quite the shocked look on her face.

"Funny story!" Pan said as she ran over to Bra.

"You're not going to believe this…" Marron tried to tell Bra.

"It is alright girls," Bra smiled as she walked past them, towards the kitchen. She turned back around and winked at both women. "I was always rooting for you two kids to get together, anyway." Marron and Pan looked at each other and looked back at Bra.

"How long were you standing there for?" Pan asked as she and Marron followed Bra into the kitchen.

"I heard the whole thing," she admitted and sat down at the kitchen table. "Nice dirty talk lessons!" Marron shook her head at the comment as she walked over to her cabinets and grabbed three wine glasses.

"Pan's dating stories are now my favorite thing ever lately," Marron told Bra. "Did you hear her tell the volunteering one?" Pan laughed as she sat down next to Bra. Marron grabbed a bottle of wine from off the countertop, an opener from a drawer and placed the items, along with the glasses, on the table in front of the women.

"No! I must have passed out right when I got off today – Yajirobe actually let me go home early, if you can believe it."

"Shall we?" Marron asked as she motioned to the alcohol. Pan did the honors and popped open the bottle. Bra filled each of the girls' glasses to the brim – emptying the bottle completely.

"Third date with the guy – I expressed interest in _giving back to the community_ ," Pan started as she watched Bra finish pouring hers. She grabbed her filled glass and took her first long sip. "He figured volunteering to help pick up trash to see a free show was giving back to the community. I picked up trash on the side of the street for forty five minutes to see a show I wasn't even excited to see!"

"That's ridiculous…" Bra giggled and swirled her wine around in her glass. "What am I looking for again Marron?"

"It's customary to _smell_ your wine before your first sip," explained Marron as she swirled her own. "Swirling your wine in your glass draws oxygen in and it really opens up the taste of it. It shows you its _true_ flavor!" They clinked glasses and each took a sip. Bra raised her eyebrows.

"Wow – this does taste better! See, I'm becoming a fantastic wine enthusiast Pan," Bra told her as she took another longer sip. "The more I drink, the more enthusiastic I become!"

"My mom and I tried cooking with wine once," Pan started. "It really didn't go so well. After five glasses, we totally forgot we were even cooking… Of course, that was _after_ the divorce…"

"Aw, Panny…" Bra comforted her friend. Pan put her hand up to her friend to drop the subject.

"My mom told me once that men are like a fine wine," said Marron as she stared into her glass. "They all start out like grapes – it's our job to stomp on them and keep them in the dark until they mature into something you'd like to have dinner with."

"That's pretty deep..." Pan stated.

"That's terrible…" Bra admitted as she took another sip.

"That's my mom," said Marron.

"Well, my mom said that a good man can make you feel sexy, strong and able to take on the whole world!" Bra told her friends. "No – wait. She was talking about wine. Yes, wine does that." Pan giggled and finished the rest of her glass.

"Ah wine," Marron sighed and stared dreamily at the red liquid that only semi-filled her glass now. "The only thing better than a bottle of wine is two bottles of wine!" Marron stood up and walked over to her wine cabinet. "Red or red ladies?"

"Roses are red. Wine is also red. Poems are hard. WINE." Bra stated as she finished her first glass.

"I think she meant to say the red one, Marron." Pan explained for her friend. Bra nodded in response.

"I wish I could trade my heart in for another liver – so I can drink _more_ and care _less!"_ admitted Marron as she poured another round for them all. "Say when…"

"Wine!" Bra shouted and lifted her glass. "How us classy bitches get shit-faced!" She cheered Pan and Marron and downed her second glass within seconds.

"And there goes the neighborhood…" Marron laughed as she began the decent of her second glass as well.

.

A few hours and a few bottles later, Pan was knocked out on the floor next to the coffee table. She was a trooper until that fifth glass - then she fell face first into the carpet and hasn't looked up since. Bra covered her with a blanket while she and Marron were snuggled on the couch together, watching a movie. It was pretty late at night (also known as early in the morning) so when a soft knock sounded on the door, both girls were pretty surprised.

"The door's locked… I can't get up…" Marron complained. "…wrath of grapes…" She buried her face into the pillow and groaned. Bra moaned in response and flung her legs out from underneath her. Both girls drank way too much, yet again, and were, yet again, paying for it… Already.

"This better be good..." Bra drunkenly got to her feet and turned towards the front door. Bra stumbled and tried to catch herself as her foot got caught on a sleeping Pan. Within seconds, Bra was face first on the ground and a slow dull ache began to spread from her ankle up to her knee. "Shit!" Bra cried as she pulled her injured ankle out from underneath a still sleeping Pan.

"Are you okay?" Marron asked without getting up from her cuddle spot on the couch. Bra pushed herself up with her arms and sat up straight.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Bra. The knock came from the door again, only this time a bit more loud and firm. "Give it a second, will you?!" She yelled towards the door. "Marron, can you?" Bra motioned towards the door. The blonde sat up in response and nodded – Bra couldn't help but laugh. Marron's bun had moved to the side of her head and her hair was sticking up in all different places. They were both still pretty toasted, she could definitely tell.

"Yeah, I got it," Marron mumbled as she made her way to the door. She slid the lock clear and opened the door. "What are you doing here so late?" Bra heard Marron ask. She saw Goten step in and Marron closed the door.

"I couldn't sleep. Is Bra still up? She wasn't answering my texts all night…" He responded. Bra raised her arm from where she was still sitting on the ground and waved to him.

"I fell…" She announced. Goten chuckled and walked towards her. He squatted down to where she sat. "I think I messed up my ankle."

"Does it hurt?" Goten asked Bra as he inspected her ankle. He carefully held her foot securely with his right hand as he ran his left fingers across her ankle and pushed against her Achilles. "Try and move it like this," he instructed as he guided her movements. Bra winced in pain but didn't cry out. She was her father's daughter, after all. "Hmm… It seems strained or sprained but not broken. You need to go to the hospital and have it checked out. Get some x-rays to make sure there's no fracture..."

"I'll just go see my mom tomorrow – I'm fine." Bra told him. "Here, help me up." She leaned on him for support but her ankle failed her when she tried to put pressure on it. She winced again.

"Bra…" Goten tried to warn her.

"I think you should listen to him Bra." Marron chimed in. Bra looked over at Goten as he let her use him as support.

"I'll go with you…" He offered. Bra fought the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She nodded to him in agreement.

"Fine."

"Me too!" Goten and Bra looked over at Marron. She grinned back. Bra knew that this was going to be another long night.

.

The three amigos made their way into the nearest emergency room in the middle of the night/almost morning. Bra winced each time she tried to walk on it, so she relied heavily on Goten's strength to get her there – and hopefully subdue Marron should the drunk blonde get out of hand.

"Hi!" Marron announced to the nurse at the front desk. "My friend here injured herself and we've been drinking quite a lot so her ankle is broken or something…" Goten helped Bra lean onto the counter.

"Drinking huh?" The nurse asked. "It's a Wednesday…"

"Wine Wednesday…" Marron winked. Goten nudged Marron out of the way.

"Is there any paperwork we need to fill out to see the doctor?" He asked. Bra could tell Goten definitely turned on the charm. The nurse was cute, in a weird scrubby sort of way, but just twelve hours before, Bra caught Goten with Valese! _I have to find out what's going on..._ The nurse handed him a clipboard.

"Fill this out and bring it back to me," she instructed. Goten smiled and thanked her. He led Bra to a nearby chair and sat her down. Bra began massaging her ankle immediately. He went back and grabbed Marron from flirting with the nurse _(seriously Marron?)_ and sat her next to Bra. Goten clicked the pen and looked up from the clipboard.

"Name and address?" Goten asked Bra. She told him. "In case of emergency call…?"

"Marron."

"Really?" Marron looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Bra placed her hand on Marron's and squeezed.

"That is so sweet!" Marron hugged Bra from where they sat. She kissed her cheek and put an arm around her.

"Insurance?" Goten continued.

"Yep, check it. I definitely want that!" Bra told him.

"You don't have insurance?" Marron and Goten asked her in unison.

"Why?" asked Bra. "How much is this going to cost me?" Goten sighed and Marron removed her arm from Bra's shoulders as she shook her head.

"I have no idea – x-rays alone are pricey," she told her.

"I knew I should've waited to see my mom... What am I going to do?" Bra asked. "What can we do?"

"There isn't much we _can_ do," Goten sighed.

"Unless Marron…" Bra looked at her friend with her bun still hanging low on the side of her head. "Can I use yours?"

"No way Bra!" she responded.

"Well, you _are_ my emergency contact now, aren't you?" Marron looked around and moved closer to her friend.

"That's called _insurance fraud_ ," said Marron. Bra sighed, feeling defeated.

"Forget it then," she announced as she tried standing on her own. "Let's go home… I'll just go see my mom - Ow!" This time, the pain shot all the way up and into her back. She immediately fell back into her seat.

"Stop it – whatever, use mine." Marron told her. Bra leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. "I hate this…"

"Thank you – I love you!" Goten shook his head at the women and got up to get new forms.

"Hey," he nodded at the nurse at the desk. "I need a new set of these forms, if you don't mind…" The nurse eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"My friends are quite intoxicated," Goten lied. "I was asking for my friend's information and my _other_ friend started giving me hers and I got a little confused. Sorry about that... They are quite drunk, mind you…" The nurse looked at Goten sideways and then at the girls

"They are pretty drunk…" she agreed as she handed him the new documents. Goten winked at her and sat back down next to Bra.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" While Goten finished filling out Bra's forms for her, she and Marron took the opportunity to take a nap on each other - at least until the doctor called for Bra. After all the forms were filled out, Goten took the opportunity to ponder about his last twenty four hours.

Valese had called him earlier in the evening the day before. Of course Valese was crying. Of course Valese said she was scared and she needed him. Of course Goten dropped everything he was doing to help Valese. Of course Valese wanted to come over. Of course Valese told him how much he means to her. Of cours Valese said how sorry she was. Of course Goten forgave Valese in an instant. They spent the next twelve hours making up in his bedroom and, of course, Bra had to walk in. Goten groaned and shoved his head into his hand to run his fingers through his hair. He was _never_ going to hear the end of this. As soon as Trunks and Marron find out, all hell is going to break loose. He didn't even know what he felt anymore - a part of him knows he will always love Valese. The other part - the part that had been bugging him all night - didn't know what he wanted. Goten's relationships had always been so simple; he didn't know where to turn after Valese left in the early afternoon to he turned to the only person who knew. When Bra wasn't answering his texts, Goten really went mental. Losing his friends, losing Bra - because of Valese - wasn't worth it. The feeling he was currently feeling isn't worth it either. So _why_ was Goten in the predicament he was in currently?

"Okay - Marron?" A male voice announced. Goten looked up from his hands and noticed two doctors, about his age, looking around the room. He nudged Bra awake. She opened her eyes slowly, yawned and stretched in her seat. "Marron? Are you still here?" The taller one called. Marron's eyes shot open.

"Here!" She announced as she stood up quickly. The doctors walked over to the three friends. "Here... Here she is!" Marron pointed to Bra sitting down, remembering their lie.

"Hi, I'm Marron," Bra lied. "This is my _enthusiastic_ friend Bra."

"Hi," Marron smiled and shook hands with both doctors. She smoothed her messy bun down and nudged Bra. Bra saw Marron's eyes wide and excited.

"Hi, okay Marron. I'm Dr. Kita," he introduced himself. Bra grabbed his hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Kita."

"And, I'm his friend Dr. Mori." Both Marron and Bra smiled and blushed at the two doctors.

"Aren't you a little too cute to be a doctor?" Marron asked. _Yeah, she's still drunk._ Bra mentally slapped herself for allowing Marron along. Both doctors looked at Marron, confused. "Er - I mean, young. You both are quite young to be doctors..."

"Hello, still here!" Goten chimed in from his seat.

"Here, let's get you back so we can check out your ankle, Marron." The men helped the blunette to her feet.

"Have fun _Marron_ ," Marron teased. Bra shot her tongue out at her as both young, handsome doctors helped her to her hospital bed.

.


End file.
